En la oscuridad
by Medeah
Summary: Un asesino obsecionado con enfrentarse a Leo y una mujer desesperada en busca de venganza... de fondo, una guerra entre criminales en la que no podrá evitar verse envuelto... EDITADO
1. Leonardo

Disclaimer: Las TMNT no son mías. Este fic está basado en la serie de las Tortugas del 2003 y en algunos cómics de Tales of the TMNT.

**EN LA OSCURIDAD**

**

* * *

**

**1- LEONARDO.**

Como podía imaginarme en ese momento que un simple paseo iba a resultar en semejante despelote...

El destino, supongo, porque yo no buscaba nada esto. No busco esta clase de problemas, pero no pasa mucho antes de verme envuelto en ellos, de alguna forma u otra... Es una maldición a la que estoy condenado y no sé por cuánto tiempo.

Sí puedo asegurar que el esté a estas horas afuera, dando vueltas por las azoteas de los edificios en el puerto, congelándome de frío, persiguiendo a ese tipo de la gabardina y la katana samurai, no es un acto de heroísmo. Es sólo que después de haberlo visto sacar la espada de su abrigo y cortar en dos a otro sujeto, simplemente no puedo dar media vuelta e irme a casa. Hay cosas que simplemente no dejas pasar. Así es como comienza todo, así es como me engancha...

Así que lo sigo.

El muelle está desierto a esta hora, la luz de luna ilumina tenuemente el océano y los únicos sonidos provienen del mecer de las olas y de alguna maquinaria funcionando en el puerto. El extraño es alto, imposible ver sus facciones, no sólo por el abrigo sino por el sombrero de ala ancha que lleva puesto. Un sujeto así debería llamar la atención, pienso, pero era poco probable que le preocupase eso: Caminaba lentamente, con parsimonia, cómo si sólo disfrutara de un paseo nocturno en vez de andar por ahí cortando gente...

Antes de continuar, me cercioro de que el pobre tipo esté efectivamente muerto. Me inclino sobre él y no puedo evitar admirar la precisión del corte: uno sólo, con absoluta seguridad, nada de duda, lleno determinación. Un sólo golpe.

Por cierto, el tipo estaba muerto. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

No es peligroso el hombre que es capaz de quitar una vida, sino el que lo hace sin dudarlo. Sin culpa, sin vacilación... Y no vi ninguna de esas cosas en aquel corte.

La lentitud con la que se conducía el espadachín me permitió seguir sus pasos con toda tranquilidad. A pesar de su aspecto despreocupado, parecía saber exactamente hacía donde se dirigía. Lo seguí, oculto en las sombras.

Tras unos minutos, apareció frente nosotros un galpón: puertas de metal, ventanas en la parte superior. Está iluminado. El sujeto se detiene cuando sólo está a unos cinco metros de la puerta y permanece ahí por un buen rato. Al principio no lo entendí, pero al estar a la espera junto a él, me di cuenta: Hasta mí llegaron ruidos provenientes del interior del galpón, risas, trozos de conversaciones, apenas audibles. Cierro los ojos. Cuento al menos diez personas en el interior; él hace lo mismo. Y de pronto se mueve.

Ahora está listo para atacar.

Me pongo tenso en mi sitio, sin decidir aún qué debo hacer. No es asunto mío... Pero hay cosas que simplemente no se dejan pasar.

Necesito saber quién es este sujeto y que tan peligroso puede ser...Y si va a ser un problema para mí. Empuño una de mis espadas y comienzo a desenvainarla, pero entonces el sujeto se detiene en seco. Tal vez hasta ese momento no me lo estaba tomando en serio, de ahora en adelante lo haré.

Me sintió.

Permanezco inmóvil, hago descender mi respiración al mínimo, sin miedo, sin ansiedad, no hay emoción que pueda decirle donde estoy. Las sombras me protegen, no puede verme. Por un segundo, logré ponerlo nervioso, pero sólo fue por un segundo, ahora su ritmo cardiaco vuelve a la normalidad. Sé que no lo engañé, no cree estar equivocado, sabe que sintió algo. Sabe que estoy aquí, en alguna parte, no sabe dónde, pero ya lo sabe, ya no podré sorprenderlo.

Tras unos segundos más, desiste y vuelve su cabeza nuevamente hacia la puerta del galpón. Ese es su objetivo principal, cualquier otra cosa vendrá después, lo primero es lo primero.

Lo dejo dirigirse hacia el edificio, con la pérdida del factor sorpresa en el exterior, tal vez tenga una mejor oportunidad en el interior: Con más objetivos a los que atender, le será más difícil cuidar la pelea si tengo que enfrentarlo.

Jamás aparté los ojos de él, fue sólo un parpadeo... Pero simplemente desapareció de mi vista. Ya no estaba. Imposible que entrara sin que yo pudiese verlo ¿Cómo? Pero obviamente lo hizo. Dejo de ponderar lo imponderable y me dirijo hacia las ventanas de la parte superior, hay una abierta por la que puedo entrar.

Debo haber tardado unos treinta segundos desde que dejé mi puesto de observación y llegué hasta la ventana, me introduje por ella y me deslicé por las vigas del techo. Sólo fueron treinta segundos, pero para cuando pude ver el interior, el sujeto ya se había ido. Volví los ojos hacia la puerta en el instante en que desaparecía por ella, sólo alcancé a ver la punta de su abrigo.

En el piso había diez cuerpos tirados en desorden, todos con los cuellos abiertos sobre una enorme charca roja. Por sus expresiones se podía adivinar que ellos tampoco tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

Maldita sea.

Ese sujeto había hecho todo eso en mis narices. Estaba a punto de tomarlo como algo personal.

Ya estaba en camino tras él, cuando el ruido de las sirenas me hizo quedarme dónde estaba. Se oían lejanas aún, pero no tardarían en estar ahí, tendría mejor suerte ocultándome en el interior que arriesgándome a que me vieran durante la huida, pensé.

Maldición. Toda la vida llegan cuando ya es demasiado tarde y esa maldita vez tenían que estar ahí demasiado pronto...

**TBC**


	2. Meza

**2- MEZA**

**

* * *

**

Se estacionó a varios metros del lugar. Lo había hecho a propósito, como siempre lo hacía; así tendría que bajarse del vehículo y caminar una buena distancia, dándole tiempo de relajarse y prepararse.

Había seis patrullas rodeando el galpón, algunos oficiales ya instalaban reflectores para iluminar el lugar. El rojo de las balizas rebotaba en todas partes, la sirena de una ambulancia se oía a los lejos. Entre los hombres de azul que iban y venían, podía reconocer perfectamente la luz de unas cámaras y a los periodistas.

Para cuando se apeó del auto, uno de los oficiales ya venía a recibirla.

.- Detective Meza...- Comenzó el oficial, como de unos cincuenta años, de nombre Álvarez.- La detective le echó una rápida mirada y luego dirigió su vista a algo por encima de su hombro.

.- ¿Por qué no está acordonado esto todavía?- Gritó a un oficial muy joven que lidiaba con un rollo de cinta amarilla. El aludido pegó un respingo.

.- Enseguida señora...

.- Y saca a esos malditos camarógrafos de acá.

.- Si señora.

.- ¿Cómo diablos lo hacen? Parece que supieran antes que nosotros.- Preguntó la detective, hablando más consigo misma que con el aturdido oficial al que había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Ahora, al fin, se volvía a mirarlo.

Dándole una última fumada, se quitó el cigarrillo de la boca y lo arrojó al suelo, donde terminó de aplastarlo con el zapato, mientras preguntaba sin levantar la vista del suelo.

.- ¿Qué pasó?

El oficial se puso rígido. De alguna forma, y a pesar de ser casi un metro más alto que ella, la menuda mujer siempre lograba hacerlo sentir pequeño. Antes de que comenzara a responder, la detective comenzó a caminar en dirección al galpón, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo.

Llevaba el pelo, de un rubio opaco, un poco más abajo de las orejas; los ojos castaño claro lucían cansados, pero todavía muy vivos; vestía jeans negros y un sweater, con el abrigo entallado, también negro, encima de todo. Para estar bordeando los cuarenta, no los representaba en absoluto, sin embargo... Las aureolas bajo los ojos y la expresión de su rostro, hacían evidentes que no había dormido la noche anterior. Ni la anterior a esa. Sin mencionar el hecho de que había estado bebiendo.

Probablemente nadie más lo iba a notar, pero el viejo oficial sabía identificar cuando alguien llevaba unos tragos encima, por muchas pastillas de menta que se hubiera comido. Pero no la culpaba, después de todo lo que había pasado, él probablemente estaría igual o peor.

.- Recibimos una llamada del agente encubierto...- Comenzó el oficial, haciendo lo posible por seguirle el paso a la mujer.

.- ¿Díaz? - Le interrumpió ésta sin apartar la vista del frente. El oficial asintió.

.- Si... La operación estaba lista, se habían citado con los compradores en este galpón, a medianoche. Los atraparíamos cuando hicieran la transacción.

.- Sólo que...

.- Sólo que nos encontramos con algo totalmente diferente.

Ambos se detuvieron ante la puerta, el viejo hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

.- No es un bonito espectáculo.- Dijo a modo de advertencia. Meza lo miró alzando una ceja. El oficial se sintió un poco tonto: Ella no era ninguna niñita a la que necesitara proteger de una fuerte impresión. Al contrario, hacía tiempo que había dejado de sorprenderse... Tres semanas y dos días, para ser exactos.

.- ¿Y Díaz? - Preguntó ella, sin emoción.

.- Muerto.- Respondió el viejo en voz baja.- Como todos los demás.

La detective asintió levemente y entró en el galpón. Por breves segundos, sólo se quedó en el umbral, sin internarse demasiado en aquella bodega, sólo observando. Al principio, el oficial creyó que estaba petrificada, demasiado impresionada por la escena como para reaccionar; a segunda vista, se dio cuenta de que no era así: Los ojos de la mujer recorrían cada centímetro del lugar.

El oficial paseó su vista de ella a la escena del crimen, sin poder evitar un escalofrío cuando sus ojos se reencontraron con eso una vez más: Diez cuerpos tendidos sin ton ni son, todos cubiertos en sangre, sangre en el piso, sangre en las paredes... Se preguntó a qué velocidad tendría que haber salido la sangre de sus cuerpos como para enchastrar de esa forma las paredes y el techo… Los diez pares de ojos sin vida, congelados en una última expresión de sorpresa.

Se volvió hacia la detective, titubeando antes de hablar.

.- ¿Cree... cree que sea...?

.- ¿Alguna posibilidad de que se trate de una pelea entre bandas? - Le interrumpió ella sin volverse a mirarlo.

El viejo la miró sin comprender por unos segundos.

.- Oh... – Exclamó al fin, parpadeando. Suspiró, indicando con el dedo un rincón del edificio donde habían apilados varios bultos cubiertos con una lona marrón.- Juzgue usted misma. Dejaron toda la droga tras ellos...

La detective pensó que sólo se engañaba así misma: Ni en una tormenta de nieve podría confundir lo que veía ante sus ojos con el enfrentamiento entre bandas narcotraficantes rivales... Ojalá fuera eso, pero sabía perfectamente quién había sido.

.-Cable...- Se le escapó en un murmullo.- Fue Cable.- Repitió en voz alta. El oficial vio respondida su pregunta anterior.

.- ¿Quiere que deje pasar a los del laboratorio? - Le preguntó. La mujer le respondió con los ojos perdidos en la nada.

.- ¿Para qué? No van a encontrar nada de todas formas. Ni la más mínima huella.

El viejo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para replicar, cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

.- De todas formas, deberías seguir el procedimiento.

Aún sin volverse a verlo, podía adivinarse que la voz pertenecía a un tipo joven. Sonaba entusiasmado, sin embargo, Meza no movió un sólo músculo. Siguió con la vista al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos, como si no le hubiera escuchado.

.- En ninguna oportunidad anterior se ha podido encontrar evidencia alguna, ni ADN, ni fibras ni nada. Ninguna cámara de seguridad ha sido capaz de detectarlo, nadie lo ha visto lo suficiente como para dibujarle un retrato, Cable jamás comete errores ¡¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo acá Ferrari? - Gritó, volviéndose hacia el recién llegado.

Frente a sí tuvo a un detective joven, enfundado en un abrigo beige, con el cuello envuelto en una bufanda... Su rostro excesivamente blanco, estaba enrojecido tanto en la nariz como en las mejillas por efecto del frío; sin embargo, el resto de su cara presumía una envidiable sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Realmente lo odiaba, aunque el hombre parecía ser inmune a sus miradas asesinas.

.- Alíne...- Dijo éste a modo de saludo. Ésta lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, sin tratar de ocultar su desagrado.

.- Detective Meza para ti.- Gruñó. El otro sonrió, desviando la mirada.

.- Ok. Siento un mal karma aquí...

.- Todavía no me dices que estás haciendo aquí.

El detective lanzó una carcajada.

.- Creo que esa no es la actitud correcta, Alíne. Si vamos a trabajar juntos... – Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par sólo de escucharlo. Ferrari sonrió satisfecho: Acababa de obtener la reacción esperada y casi no le había costado esfuerzo.

Meza se acercó más, deteniéndose cuando sólo estaba a unos centímetros de él. Lo miró directo a los ojos, a pesar de que para eso debía inclinar la cabeza bastante hacia atrás. Se aguantaba apenas las ganas de golpearlo, Ferrari lo sabía, pero nunca dejó de sonreír.

.- Eso no va a pasar.- Dijo ella.- Especialmente cuando se trata de un tonto como tú con ganas de hacerse famoso rápidamente. – Terminó. Ferrari alzó ambas palmas frente a sí, en señal de defensa.

.- Uy, atrás señora, No hay necesidad de ser tan agresiva.- Dijo con la misma sonrisa, luego se acercó a Alíne de forma que sólo ella pudiera escuchar sus palabras.- Sé que lo de Daniel está muy fresco aún, realmente lamento eso, pero...

Alíne sintió que sus manos se iban solas a golpearlo en medio de la cara, pero logró contenerse.

.- Hablaré con el capitán.- Logró articular al fin, con los dientes apretados. Ferrari se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio.

.- Hazlo, está allá afuera.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo incrédula. Ferrari ya no sonreía. Acto seguido salió hecha una furia en dirección al contingente policial apostado alrededor de la escena del crimen. Afuera, no muy lejos de la puerta, estaba su superior hablándoles a unos oficiales. Éste la vio cuando todavía estaba a unos metros de distancia e incluso antes de que dijera nada, ya sabía que habría problemas. Se restregó la frente con los dedos con expresión cansada, luego se volvió a mirarla, sin decir nada, con cara de "Ahora qué".

Meza se paró frente a él y se le quedó mirando fijamente mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su abrigo una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se la acercó a la boca y extrajo uno con los dientes y a lo que lo encendía, preguntó.

.- ¿Qué mierda significa esto? - Su voz sonó como un murmullo debido al cigarrillo atrapado entre sus dientes.

.- Te puse un compañero. Eso es lo que significa.- Contestó el superior, sosteniéndole la mirada. No quería hacer valer su autoridad, por los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, pero lo haría si era necesario. Todo el asunto de Cable ya le había costado mucho como para prestarle atención a las pataletas de una mujer caprichosa.- No creo que sea tan difícil de entender.

.- No lo necesito. No lo quiero.- Contestó ésta.- Menos a él.

.- Lamentablemente para ti, eso no lo decides tú.- Después de unos segundos de un extenuante duelo de miradas, el capitán terminó por ceder y desviar la suya, suspirando.- Escucha, Alíne, sé por todo lo que has pasado...

.- ¡No tienes idea! - Gritó ella furiosa.

.- ¿Crees que no? Era mi amigo también...

Esa vez fue ella quien desvió la mirada.

.- Lo sé... –Balbuceó.

.- Entonces espero que entiendas que esto es necesario.- Continuó el superior.- Porque de verdad prefiero archivar todo esto antes de permitir que alguien más de mi equipo se muera ¿Está claro?- Meza lo miró a los ojos, pero se mantuvo en silencio.- Pregunté si estaba claro.- Repitió el superior, remarcando las palabras.

.- Está claro, señor.- Dijo ella al fin, con voz firme, dando media vuelta. Una vez de espaldas volvió a hablar.- Pero no tiene por qué gustarme. – Agregó, volviendo a dirigirse hacia el galpón sin darle tiempo para responder.

.- Estas bailando en la cuerda floja, linda...- Susurró para sí mismo el superior.- Si sigues así, te vas a caer…

Antes de cruzar la puerta, Aline se topó nuevamente con Ferrari y su sonrisa ganadora.

.- Realmente lamento lo de tu compañero, detective.- Dijo, con falsa condescendencia.

Aline se le quedó mirando un segundo y luego miró a su alrededor. Tras asegurarse de que nadie más los veía, agarró a Ferrari por las solapas y lo obligó a inclinarse hasta su altura.

.- Vuelve a mencionar a mi compañero y te dejaré cantando soprano ¿Está claro?

En ese momento, Ferrari sintió la rodilla de la mujer presionando justo en su entre pierna. Temeroso, sólo atinó a asentir, con lo que Meza lo dejó ir.

.- Y otra cosa más ¡Bórrate esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara! – Agregó cuando ya le daba la espalda.

Ferrari se quedó arreglándose las ropas, balbuceando una maldición al advertir que los demás oficiales, incluyendo a Álvarez, lo miraban con una sonrisa burlona. Dándoles la espalda, se alejó de vuelta a la patrulla.

Alíne se volvió a ver el sitio del crimen una vez más antes de permitir que comenzaran a levantar los cuerpos. Se paseó por cada uno de ellos, hasta que por fin se detuvo en uno. Díaz, el agente encubierto. Se inclinó a su lado, aún tratando de ajustarse el guante de látex en la mano. Buscó entre las ropas del cadáver, moviéndose hacia el corazón, hacia el bolsillo de la camisa. Introdujo la mano ahí, sus dedos se toparon con un pequeño bulto que extrajo con rapidez y sostuvo frente a sus ojos.

Era un extraño manojo de lo que parecía ser cable de suministro eléctrico, enrollado en forma circular y sostenido en esa forma gracias a un alambre que daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se puso de píe.

Ahora sí no había duda, esa era su firma. Mantuvo el objeto en su mano y lo apretó con fuerza. Todavía tenía el dudoso honor de ser la única persona que había recibido uno y aún estaba viva para contarlo.

Ya se volvía, dándole la espalda a los cadáveres, cuando se detuvo en seco, con los ojos muy abiertos.

.- Pérez, páseme su linterna.- Dijo, apenas alzando la voz.

El oficial, confundido, le alargó el objeto circular casi del porte de su cabeza. Meza se volvió sobre sus talones y la encendió, iluminando toda la parte superior del lugar. Estuvo paseando la aureola luminosa de la linterna por entre las vigas del techo por un buen rato, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. La apagó y se volvió hacia Álvarez y los demás encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Nada, sólo era una sombra.- Dijo, adivinando las preguntas de los demás.

Aun así, se volvió sobre su hombro a echar una última mirada antes de irse.

**TBC**


	3. Cable

**3- CABLE**

**

* * *

**

Ya podía agregar una hazaña más a su haber, una marca más a sus katanas, por así decirlo. Nunca había tenido que eludir la vista de tantos policías para escapar, aunque tenía que admitir que el montón de cuerpos en el piso era un buen distractor. Ahora, viendo los primeros rayos de sol en el horizonte, enfilaba por fin de vuelta a casa, antes de que la ciudad se despertara y comenzara su actividad diaria.

Unas horas más tarde, casi empujaba a Donatello a sentarse frente al computador.

.- Si me repites una vez más qué es lo que quieres encontrar. – Dijo Don, tronándose los dedos antes de posarlos sobre el teclado, algo que Leo detestaba.

.- Información. Todo lo que la policía, o cualquier otro, tengan de este tipo.

.- El del sombrero gracioso y la katana samurai.

.- Ese mismo ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo? - Preguntó. Don sacudió la cabeza.

.- ¿Meterme en las bases de datos de la policía? ¿Es en serio? Es sumamente complejo y altamente peligroso, nadie debería siquiera intentarlo. - Leo lo miró con aflicción, no pensó que pudiera ser tan difícil, pero entonces Don sonrió.- Estaba bromeando, es pan comido, pero si dejo que ustedes piensen que es tan fácil, se malacostumbrarán.

Leo lo miró alzando una ceja.

.- ¿Ah, sí?

.- Sí, Leo, contrario a lo que seguramente debes pensar, no soy Oráculo y tú no eres Batman, no puedes esperar a que deje todo lo que estoy haciendo cada vez que necesites alguna información.

.- Estabas jugando Guitar Hero…

.- Bueno, claramente nuestras prioridades no son las mismas, aún así…

.- Por favor… Don…

Leonardo lo miró con su mejor sonrisa y Don terminó suspirando.

.- Está bien. Está casi listo…

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, Leo sólo observó como Donatello hacía volar sus dedos sobre el teclado, con las ventanas que se abrían y cerraban en el computador reflejándose en su rostro, ocasionalmente murmurando cosas para sí mismo en un idioma que sólo él podría entender, absolutamente absorto, con una concentración que jamás mostraba durante las prácticas.

.- Ok.- Dijo al fin.- Aquí tenemos algo.- Leo se aproximó aún más a él, poniéndose tras la silla que ocupaba su hermano frente al computador. En la pantalla apareció una ficha de antecedentes.

.- Le llaman "Cable", no dice por qué... No hay fotografía, ni siquiera un retrato hablado, sólo la descripción de su vestimenta. Descripción: Mercenario internacional, sicario, se le busca por varios cargos por homicidio… Es todo un caso, hace más de cinco años que la policía trata de atraparlo. La investigación está a cargo de... déjame ver... – Donatello hizo unos cuantos clicks más y apareció ante ellos las fotografías de dos oficiales de policía. Leo reconoció enseguida a la mujer: era la misma que había intentado iluminarlo con esa linterna en el galpón hacía sólo unas cuantas horas atrás.- Detectives Alíne Meza y Daniel Mercado. Aquí hay algo extraño...

.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

.- Mercado aparece reportado como caído en acción.

.- Muerto.- Murmuró Leo, Don asintió.

.- Sí, murió durante la investigación. Creen que Cable trabajaba como asesino personal de Raúl Aliaga, ya sabes, el mafioso. Eso fue lo último que averiguaron antes de que Mercado muriera. Suena bastante complejo…

.- ¿Aliaga? ¿Quién es ese?

.- Tienes que haber oído de él. Un conocido mafioso, narcotraficante. Según esto, se cree que Cable podría estar trabajando para él, pero como todo lo relacionado con Aliaga, no se ha podido comprobar nada.

Leo asintió.

.- Sí, he oído de él, hace y deshace bajo sus narices, pero no aparecen evidencias que lo incriminen… Extraño.

.- Sí. Ese es el problema. – Añadió Don sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.- Desde ese punto la investigación aparece como "Clasificada" y es guardada en el sistema bajo un código.

.- ¿Y cómo...?

.- Calma, calma, no dije que no pudiera hacerlo, sólo que va a tomar más tiempo...

.- Está bien, déjalo así. Me moveré con lo tengo hasta ahora.

Don arrugó la cara.

.- ¿De detective? ¿Tras de qué andas, hermano?

.- Aún no sé. Pero hazme un favor.- Leo esperó a que Don se volviera a mirarlo, apartando de una vez los ojos de la pantalla del computador.- Ni una palabra a Raphael.

.- Bueno, pero...- Don lo miró, preocupado.

.- Estaré bien. Te llamaré más tarde.

Leo se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse, Don lo siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció tras ella. Entendía un poco por qué Leo prefería que Raph no se enterara de sus pasos, todo parecía indicar que se estaba buscando una nueva dosis de problemas y con todo ese asunto de la guerra de pandillas todavía fresco en la memoria, ya podía imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de Raphael. Con suerte habían salido enteros de todo eso y Raph todavía culpaba a Leo por haberlos arrastrado a esos absurdos enfrentamientos. Considerando eso, era poco probable que fuera a tomar bien el que su hermano se estuviera metiendo en más problemas.

Esperaba que no fuera ese el caso, pero si sus experiencias pasadas servían de algún precedente, no creía que fuera a ser de otra forma.

**TBC**


	4. Aliaga

**4- ALIAGA**

**

* * *

**

Los gorilas de la puerta no le pusieron ningún problema, la conocían y ella a ellos, llevaban tanto tiempo conociéndose que ya parecían una familia. Era sólo que a ese maldito de Aliaga le gustaba jugar al filo, se divertía teniendo a la policía cerca sabiendo que no lo podían tocar.

El club estaba lleno esa noche; todos sabían que con eso lavaba dinero, pero por como le estaba yendo, tal vez sería mejor para él dedicarse a los clubes nocturnos y abandonar los malos hábitos. Tal vez debería comentárselo.

Todos estaban sumidos en una luz mortecina, envueltos en volutas de humo provenientes de innumerables cigarrillos encendidos, repentinamente resaltadas por el rojo, verde y azul de los reflectores puestos en el techo que giraban al compás de la música. Chicos y chicas sudorosos pasaban junto a ella bailando y moviéndose al ritmo de una música hipnotizante, cuyos bajos semejaban latidos, bum, bum, bum, como si se tratara de una enorme criatura.

Alíne se movió con gracia entre la multitud, esquivando todo tipo de obstáculos. Para cuando alcanzó la escalera de caracol del otro lado del local, su cuerpo ya se había sincronizado perfectamente con el retumbar de la música, avanzando a su ritmo, pero una vez en el segundo piso, la música, las luces, el retumbar, todo eso se esfumó. Se vio en un pasillo largo y mal iluminado, las paredes sucias, unas plantas mustias en los rincones y al final, una puerta roja de madera.

A Aliaga le gustaba jugar, pero todos lo hacían: Él jugaba a arriesgarse, confiando en que jamás lo agarrarían con la guardia baja; ella jugaba a encararlo, esperando algún día ponerlo tan nervioso que cometiese un error, yendo hasta allá sola, confiando en que saldría viva de ese lugar.

Todos participaban de ese estúpido juego, ella, Aliaga, Cable... Daniel... Todos sabían ya su parte, el punto era mantenerse en ella, por el mayor tiempo posible. El problema era que ya se estaba cansando, ya no quería jugar más.

La puerta se abrió y el matón de rigor apareció tras ella, haciéndole un ademán para que pasara. Del otro lado y tras el escritorio, como mala imitación del Padrino, otro cliché del mundo de la mafia le esperaba. Aliaga era un tipo joven, no más de treinta calculaba Meza, no del todo mal parecido, enfundado en un traje que a pesar de ser de calidad, no lograba hacer ver bien.

Sonrió con complacencia al verla, uniendo las yemas de sus dedos. Sus ojos brillaron en la penumbra del lugar, entre las nubes del humo de los cigarrillos, lo que le daba un aspecto siniestro a su cara.

.- Detective Meza.- Dijo a modo de saludo, haciéndole un ademán para que se sentara en la silla frente al escritorio. Por toda respuesta, Alíne permaneció donde estaba, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo fríamente. Aliaga sonrió.- De pésimo humor ¿Eh?

.- Hay una cosa que me haría feliz.- Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. Aliaga se pasó la lengua por los labios, lentamente, de una forma desagradablemente libidinosa.

.- ¿Puedo tratar?- Preguntó. Meza sonrió.

.- Podrías... Si te encerraras a ti mismo y tiraras la llave bien lejos.

Aliaga lanzó una carcajada.

.- Me encanta su sentido del humor.

.- Yo no tengo sentido del humor.

El rostro de Aliaga se oscureció.

.- Entonces diga qué es lo que sí tiene y hable rápido, porque tengo las manos llenas en este momento.

.- Seguro que sí. Anoche, el galpón en el muelle. Seguro que no necesitas más información. Tú lo ordenaste ¿Verdad? Mandaste a Cable a hacerse cargo ¿Desde cuando mandas a matar a tu propia gente? - Diciendo esto, Meza extrajo su cajetilla de cigarrillos y sacó uno con los dientes. En una rápida maniobra, le prendió fuego con un cerillo. El rostro de Aliaga no se alteró en lo más mínimo.

.- Ya sabe lo que dicen de las manzanas podridas en el canasto. Nuestra fruta se echa a perder muy fácil si no se toman medidas drásticas. – Meza aspiró y exhaló el humo.- Y a nadie le gustan los soplones...

.- ¿Debo tomar eso como que aceptas las responsabilidad por los hechos?

Aliaga se puso de pie, abotonándose la chaqueta.

.- Debe tomarlo como que sus insinuaciones me están molestando. Si tiene algo en mi contra, úselo, de lo contrario, mejor no se moleste. Y esto es acoso.

Alíne lanzó una risa irónica.

.- Sí, claro...

Aliaga dio la vuelta a su escritorio y avanzó hasta ella, deteniéndose a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de la mujer. Ella lo miró sin pestañear... Como casi todos los hombres que conocía, Aliaga le llevaba varios centímetros de altura.

.- Creo que todos entendemos si esta un poco... estresada... Pero le sugiero que dirija su neurosis hacia otra parte, no querríamos que le pasara lo que a su compañero ¿Verdad?

Alíne desvió la mirada con una sonrisa, destrozando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos sin darse cuenta.

.- Tú lo mandaste matar desgraciado...- Murmuró en un tono apenas audible, con los dientes apretados. Aliaga sonrió y habló lentamente, saboreando cada silaba.

.- Pruébalo.

Alíne pareció retroceder, pero en el último instante volvió hacia adelante y, aprovechando la proximidad de Aliaga, le calzó un puñetazo de lleno en la mejilla. Con la fuerza del golpe, la cara del hombre se desfiguró. Retrocedió, tambaleándose. Para cuando por fin pudo recuperar el equilibrio, se tocó en el lugar donde había sido golpeado, encontrando sangre cerca del labio.

Casi al segundo, los hombres de Aliaga saltaron sobre Meza, botándola al suelo sobre su estómago e inmovilizándole los brazos tras la espalda. Incluso desde esa posición, no dejaba de mirar al hombre con los ojos cargados de odio. La cara de Aliaga, a su vez, estaba roja de rabia, sus puños temblaban. Sólo mediante un gran esfuerzo logró no lanzarse a desfigurarle el rostro a patadas.

.- ¿Como osaste tocarme, mujer?- Susurraba con los dientes apretados, sin embargo, era suficientemente astuto como para saber que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para deshacerse de ella. Lo haría eventualmente, pero no ahí. No había construido lo que tenía sólo para destruirlo todo en un arranque de ira.

Respiró profundo, arreglándose la chaqueta. En unos cuantos segundos, su rostro estaba nuevamente normal. Con una mano se arregló el cabello, volviendo las mechas desordenadas a su lugar.

.- Déjenla.- Ordenó a sus hombres. Estos obedecieron de inmediato, dejando que la mujer se pusiera de pie por sus propios medios.

Afuera, en el exterior, en el balcón al que daba la única ventana de la oficina de Aliaga, Leonardo aguardaba contra el marco, protegido por las sombras, oculto entre las grandes plantas que adornaban el balcón. Tenía las manos empuñadas: apenas segundos antes había estado a punto de irrumpir a través de la ventana y saltar sobre los matones.

Había llegado ahí sólo unos minutos antes de que la mujer descargara ese golpe sobre la cara del mafioso. Por un segundo había creído que no lograría salir con vida de ahí. Había sonreído al ver su audacia: O era la mujer más valiente que había visto, arriesgándose a golpear a ese sujeto cuando estaba rodeado de sus hombres, que podían acabar con ella en un segundo; o era la más estúpida... Había actuado por un impulso, estaba seguro de que no tenía ningún plan. Esa era una actitud que le resultaba muy familiar...

Sin embargo, cuando los matones la tumbaron en el piso, esperó. Su primer impulso había sido entrar de inmediato, pero pronto vio que podía hacer más mal que bien: De nada le serviría a ella que él iniciara un tiroteo para morir por una bala perdida... Así que esperó, hasta el último segundo.

Afortunadamente, no había sido necesaria su intervención, si estaba en lo correcto acerca de Aliaga, no se ensuciaría las manos con ella, enviaría a otro a hacer el trabajo sucio más tarde. Y estuvo en lo cierto. Al cabo de un rato la dejó ir y segundos después la vio salir por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, tambaleándose. La vio cruzar la calle en dirección a un auto estacionado en la esquina, con la cabeza baja. La vio apoyar la frente sobre el volante, cubrirse la cara con las manos. Permaneció ahí por unos eternos cinco minutos antes de encender el motor y marcharse.

Leo la siguió con la vista hasta que el vehículo desapareció por la calle. Con un suspiro volvió su vista a la ventana. Tal vez tuviera suerte y pudiese averiguar algo que ella no. Algo útil.

Aliaga parecía haberse calmado, pero estaba lejos de perdonar la afrenta. Volvía a ocupar el sillón tras su escritorio y miraba pensativo a la nada, acariciándose el mentón con la mano. Permaneció así hasta que una puerta lateral se abrió y un nuevo visitante se detuvo frente a su escritorio. Leo lo reconoció enseguida.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Aliaga, sin siquiera mirarlo.- ¿Acaso no se te pagó ya?

Era el sujeto que discutía con la mujer policía en el galpón la noche anterior.

.- Pensé que te gustaría saber qué pasó con tu cargamento.

.- Pensé que ya tenías arreglado el recuperarlo para mí, Ferrari... ¡Y pensé que te encargarías de alejar a esa maldita perra de mis asuntos!

.- Es más difícil de manejar de lo que crees.

Aliaga se volvió a verlo con desprecio.

.- Para eso te pago. Hazte cargo. La quiero fuera, la quiero hundida, verla muerta no será suficiente.

.- ¿Y qué más quieres? La tipa ya está en desagracia...- Aliaga pareció reflexionar.

.- Tal vez. Sin embargo, aún no me explico como Cable pudo fallar con ella.

.- Siempre hay una primera vez...

.- No, no con Cable. Él no comete errores.

Afuera, en el balcón, Leo se decidía a marcharse.

.- Nada mal para una noche.- Se dijo, seguro de que alguien apreciaría mucho la información que había logrado recolectar.

De pronto bajó la vista hasta su cinturón: la luz del teléfono estaba titilando. Miró a su alrededor, bajo el balcón en el que se encontraba, estaba la azotea del edificio contiguo, ambos ocupados por el club nocturno de Aliaga. Miró por última vez por la ventana y descubrió que los ocupantes de la oficina ya se disponían a marcharse.

Se dejó caer sobre la azotea bajo él, unos cuantos metros más abajo. Una vez ahí, extrajo el teléfono de su cinturón, levantando la tapita lo acercó a su oído y sólo escuchó sin decir palabra.

.- ¿Leo? - Preguntó la voz de Donatello al otro lado.- Averigüé un par de cosas más, y realmente no vas a creerlo.

Leo miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que estaba solo y recién entonces contestó.

.- Lo creeré si me lo dices.- Dijo con algo de impaciencia. Realmente no se sentía de humor para jugar a las adivinanzas, pero a Don le gustaba anunciar sus descubrimientos con una pizca de emoción.

.- A que no adivinas quién está involucrado en los negocios de Aliaga y mucho.

.- Al grano, Don.

.- Aliaga tiene contratado un, digamos, servicio de guardaespaldas, para proteger a sus hombres en las calles, para que nada malo les pase mientras hacen sus cosas malignas…

.- ¿Quién?

.- Te daré una pista...

Leo estuvo a punto de perder la paciencia, pero en vez de eso, sólo guardó silencio. Alejó un poco el aparato de su oído y se puso en alerta… Algo acababa de moverse a su espalda. Miró hacia el frente: En los cristales de las ventanas del edificio frente a él, se reflejaba la azotea en la que estaba parado. Podía verse a sí mismo... y a unas diez o doce sombras acercándose por detrás. Mientras, la voz de Don continuaba saliendo por el teléfono.

.- Son encapuchados, de negro y saben ninjitsu...

Leo se dio la vuelta lentamente. Se encontró rodeado de por lo menos una docena de ninjas del Pie y tras ellos, unos cinco matones de Aliaga cubriéndoles las espaldas.

Movió su mano hasta volver a acercar el teléfono a su boca.

.- Escucha, Don, te llamo más tarde.- Dijo y cortó, justo en el momento en que un grueso banco de nubes cubría la luna y los sumergía a todos en la oscuridad.

**TBC**


	5. La Marca

**5- LA MARCA**

**

* * *

**

La vieja y familiar danza comenzó rápidamente.

Conocía al Pie desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, identificaba su estilo, su forma de pelear en grupo, reconocía sus ritmos y técnicas, nada de lo que pudieran hacer podría tomarlo por sorpresa. Su cuerpo se movía casi por instinto, como si el Pie fuera una sola gran criatura, en vez de distintos seres humanos enfundados en esos trajes negros. Leo nunca veía sus rostros, para él eran sólo figuras anónimas, no más que sombras. Pero adivinaba la cara de Shredder tras cada máscara y con eso era suficiente.

El Pie otra vez, parecía que inevitablemente estaban tras cada negocio sucio de la ciudad. Sin embargo, ese grupo en particular, parecía muy joven, pensó. Lo supo de inmediato por la forma en que dudaron cuando se lanzaron al ataque la primera vez, por la forma en que se estremecían al pelear de cerca. Los más veteranos los conocían, ya no se impresionaban, simplemente atacaban; los más expertos incluso podían decir cual era cual...

Estos estaban asustados, luchaban igual, porque el temor al castigo por el fracaso era peor, pero estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que veían a una de las tortugas. Era un grupo de novatos. Le tenían miedo... Y esa era una ventaja que le iba a encantar aprovechar.

Los miró a los ojos, incluso gruñó un poco... Los ninjas negros retrocedieron al instante, las manos nerviosas reajustaron la empuñadura en sus manos. Leo sonrió para sus adentros...

Cinco segundos después, el grupo completo estaba en el suelo, dejando a la vista la última línea de defensa: Los matones armados de Aliaga. Al parecer habían estado esperando a que los ninjas hicieran lo suyo, sólo cuando estos cayeron fue que se decidieron a actuar.

Leo saltó sobre las balas ni bien abrieron fuego sobre él, cayó a tierra derrapando, poniéndose de pie al instante, mientras los proyectiles silbaban junto a él y sus oídos se tapaban producto de las constantes detonaciones. Eran cinco de ellos, en un espacio de no más de unos cuantos metros cuadrados, sin lugar para esconderse o cubrirse y aún así, ninguno de ellos lograba darle. Estaban asustados también, casi podía olerlo.

Siempre había sentido algo especial al respecto, saber que sólo con su apariencia era capaz de perturbarlos de esa manera… Eso siempre le daba algo de ventaja. Bastante ventaja. Toda la ventaja, a veces. Sus oponentes no sabían contra quién o qué peleaban, no sabían qué esperar. Él, en cambio, los conocía bien. Los conocía muy bien.

Se lanzó sobre ellos después de la primera ronda de balas; recargar un arma resultaba una tarea engorrosa con las manos temblando de esa forma y esa era una ventana de tiempo a aprovechar.

Tomó al primero por la solapas y lo atrajo hacia sí, sintiendo el arma caer a sus pies. Antes de que el sujeto comenzara a lloriquear, lo arrojó tras de sí. La sola caída sería suficiente para sacarlo de combate. El problema con los pistoleros, era que sin sus armas, no servían de mucho. Un ninja del Pie podía mantener una buena pelea incluso a mano desnuda, pero esos pobres matones sólo sabían apretar el gatillo.

Ya iba por el segundo, cuando se detuvo en seco. Algo había caído justo en medio de los cuatro matones restantes, algo que se hundió pesadamente en el pavimento. El "algo" flectó las rodillas completamente, extendiendo los brazos para mantener el equilibrio. Se incorporó lentamente y sus movimientos fueron seguidos por el suave murmullo del cuero de su abrigo al deslizarse por su cuerpo.

Leo pudo ver el sombrero incluso antes de que la sombra terminase de alzar la cabeza, lo identificó incluso antes de encontrarse completamente erguido. Sus manos colgaban hacia los lados, vacías, pero eso no significaba nada, pensó, la espada estaría a salvo en su abrigo, a sólo un movimiento distancia. Tenía el cabello largo, pudo ver claramente cómo caía sobre sus hombros al terminar de ponerse de pie. Permaneció inmóvil, sonriendo: el blanco de sus dientes resplandeció en la oscuridad.

Los matones a su alrededor volvieron levemente sus cabezas hacia él, apenas concientes de lo que acababa de pasar. Antes de que pudiesen enfocar su vista en él, la mano del extraño se movió bajo su abrigo. El sacar la espada y golpear con su hoja al matón más cercano fue algo simultáneo, Leo aún estaba abriendo los ojos por la impresión cuando el siguiente matón caía al suelo con la cara destrozada.

El extraño movió la muñeca y la espada fue enviada ahora contra el tercero, sin ningún esfuerzo, sin el más mínimo movimiento inútil. Era la espada más elegante que Leo había visto hasta entonces, casi le dieron ganas de sonreír. Cuando el cuarto de los matones cayó, el extraño volvió a adquirir la misma posición de inmovilidad que sólo interrumpió para acercar la espada a su rostro.

Una larga serpiente roja salió de su boca y fue hasta la hoja de la espada, lamiendo la sangre de ella.

Leo tampoco se movió, aunque la adrenalina estaba a punto de sacarle el corazón del pecho. Hacía tiempo que no tenía que vérselas con un verdadero desafío... Hizo girar las espadas en sus manos, reubicándolas en una posición de ataque. Su cuerpo cambió levemente de posición, sin apartar la vista del extraño. La posición del extraño también había cambiado, había deslizado levemente el pie izquierdo frente al derecho. Por largos minutos, ninguno de los dos hizo otro movimiento.

De pronto Leo se sobresaltó: Todo ese rato había estado atento a la más mínima reacción del cuerpo de su oponente y no podía percibir nada de él. Nada en absoluto, ni tan siquiera su respiración. Era como si no estuviera ahí.

Trató de no pensar en eso mientras esperaba, pero finalmente nada ocurrió. El extraño no atacó. En vez de lanzarse hacia él, retrocedió, lanzando un pequeño objeto brillante hacia su rostro.

Leo lo atajó antes de que llegara a tocarlo, aprisionándolo en su mano. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, el sujeto ya no estaba.

.- No aquí, no ahora...- Escuchó.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró solo en la azotea.

**TBC**


	6. En la cuerda floja

**6- EN LA CUERDA FLOJA.**

**

* * *

**

Se metió al baño ni bien llegó a la oficina, apenas si tuvo tiempo de levantar la tapa del inodoro antes de comenzar a vomitar.

En la soledad del sanitario, escuchó los ruidos rebotar en las paredes de concreto. Cuando hubo terminado, apoyó la espalda en la pared metálica del cubículo en el que estaba, tratando de acomodar sus piernas desparramadas alrededor del inodoro. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

.- Malditas resacas...- Murmuró para sí.

Después de unos segundos, consiguió ponerse de pie. Tambaleándose llegó hasta el lavabo, utilizándolo para mantener el equilibrio. Abrió la llave.

Por unos cuantos segundos, sólo observó el agua caer hasta que por fin se decidió a introducir sus manos en ella. Estaba fría, lo cual parecía perfecto. Con las palmas como cuencos, llevó un poco de agua hasta su cara, mojándola por completo, repitiendo lo mismo un par de veces más. Sin levantar la vista, estiró su mano hasta el dispensador de papel en la esquina de la fila de lavabos. De un tirón extrajo un montón de toallitas de papel color café y las aplicó todas juntas a la cara. Aunque trató de no hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirar su rostro en el espejo. Supo de inmediato que había sido un error.

Por varios minutos, sólo se quedó observando su reflejo, con las toallas de papel aún junto a su cara. El espejo le devolvió una imagen lamentable de sí misma: Los ojos surcados por profundas ojeras, pálida como un muerto. "Es natural", pensó después de semanas de beber más de la cuenta, de fumar demasiado, de dormir muy poco y comer menos. Había perdido peso también...

.- Apestas, Alíne.- Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.- Apestas que das miedo.- En un arranque de rabia, apartó la vista de su imagen, arrojando el papel lejos, convertido en una bola mojada. Volvió a abrir la llave del agua fría y mojarse el rostro. Tenía que despertar. Tenía que despertar de esa pesadilla. Tenía que salir de ahí, caminar hasta su escritorio, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Daniel estaría ahí, sentado frente a su escritorio, con esa expresión que le hacía pensar, o bien que no había dormido nada la noche anterior o que se había levantado demasiado temprano esa mañana, pero siempre sonriendo. Al menos siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella.

.- ¿Acaso tú nunca duermes?- Le preguntaría ella, porque no importaba lo temprano que llegara, él siempre estaba ahí antes que ella. Entonces él contestaría con toda seriedad...

.- Hay mucho que hacer.

Ella le sonreiría incrédula y el terminaría bajando la mirada, sonriendo también, de esa forma tímida que era tan característica de él y que se veía tan fuera de lugar en un hombre alto y fuerte como él. Entonces ella pondría el vaso de café que había traído para él sobre su escritorio y él comenzaría a hablarle sin parar de las teorías que tenía, de las pistas que había encontrado, hasta de la más mínima tontería que había escuchado en la calle...

Las manos sobre su cara ahogaron el sollozo que se le escapó de la garganta. Cerró la llave del agua, dando media vuelta hacia la puerta, agarró unas cuantas toallas más de papel al salir.

Ignoró las miradas impertinentes al salir del baño y dirigirse a su escritorio. Nada en el mundo podía evitar el vacío que sentía cada vez que miraba ese feo pedazo de madera y veía la parte que ocupaba Daniel vacía... Miró su mano. Sostenía una taza de café, que estaba segura que no era para ella y que no recordaba en qué momento había sacado de la máquina. Lo tiró dentro del tarro de basura junto a su escritorio, aún llena.

Estaba a punto de sentarse, empujando la silla hacia atrás, cuando vio que las cosas sobre su escritorio estaban en distinta disposición a como las había dejado la noche anterior antes de irse. Estaba a punto de poner el grito en el cielo contra aquel que hubiese osado meterse con sus cosas, cuando notó el sobre de papel encima de la carpeta. Lo levantó hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos. Parecía ser un sobre común y corriente, de color blanco. No traía remitente. Lo abrió de una vez y estiró el pequeño trozo de papel doblado en el interior.

"_Vigila a Ferrari. Vigila el cargamento de droga decomisado."_ Leyó en silencio. La carta no decía nada más. Alzó la vista del papel y miró a su alrededor, pero todo lo que vio fue grupos de gente afanándose cada uno en lo suyo. Volvió sus ojos a las misteriosas letras que su informante anónimo había escrito, sentándose por fin ante el escritorio.

Todavía tenía la mirada fija en el trozo de papel cuando levantó el teléfono y marcó unos cuantos números. Una voz familiar le contestó del otro lado. Meza ahuecó la palma de su mano y ocultó levemente su boca tras ella, de forma que apenas se escuchasen sus palabras.

.- Álvarez, averigua qué pasó con la droga encontrada en el galpón. Sé que no es de tu competencia, pero hazlo de todas formas ¿Quieres? y...- Todavía hablaba cuando sintió otra voz rugir desde la oficina del superior, ubicada en línea recta con su escritorio.

.- ¡Meza! - Gritó el superior. Alíne ni siquiera se volvió a verlo.

.- Estoy ocupada.- Gritó de vuelta, todavía sin mirarlo, luego volvió a hablar al teléfono.- Llámame tan pronto sepas algo.- Luego colgó el auricular, volviéndose hacía el escritorio a revisar el resto de los mensajes.

.- ¡Meza! - Volvió a bramar el superior. Alíne se volteó hacia él con fastidio.

.- ¿Qué demonios quieres? - Le gritó. Por toda respuesta, su superior abrió los ojos grandes como platos e indicó con el pulgar el interior de su oficina, tras lo cual se metió en ella y cerró la puerta dando un portazo. Meza volteó los ojos al cielo y se encaminó penosamente hacía la oficina del capitán.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando éste ya la estaba gritando.

.- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos fuiste a hacer a la oficina de Aliaga? - A pesar del tono furibundo del capitán, Alíne no se inquietó en lo más mínimo. Se cruzó de brazos, recargando el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha.

.- Tú y yo lo sabemos, todo el mundo lo sabe: él es el responsable, él contrató a Cable, él...

.- ¿Y crees que si vas a hostigarlo lo suficiente caerá a tus pies confesando? ¡Pruebas, maldita sea, eso es lo que necesitamos! ¡No esto!

.- ¡Tendríamos las pruebas si no hubiera mandado a matar a Díaz! - Gritó la mujer de vuelta. En el exterior, las cabezas se volvieron a mirar dentro de la oficina.

Esta vez, el capitán no respondió, simplemente se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón, exhalando un profundo suspiro. Después de unos segundos de mirar la mesa de su escritorio, volvió sus ojos tristes y cansados hacia Alíne. A ésta siempre le habían parecido como los de un bassed hound.

.- ¿Qué mierda te está pasando, Alíne? - Su voz ya no sonaba furiosa, sólo muy cansada. Su preocupación parecía sincera.

La mujer no contestó. El superior volvió a suspirar.

.- Creo que lo mejor será que te des un descanso de todo esto.- Dijo. De inmediato Meza dejó caer los brazos a los lados, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

.- No irás a...- Comenzó furiosa.

.- Estás errática, te buscas problemas con los sospechosos, no quisiste tomar las horas con el psicólogo que se te ordenaron... No me malentiendas, eres brillante, pero nunca estás bien...

.- No puedes sacarme de la investigación, no puedes... – Continuó esta, aún boquiabierta, con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas, y aún así, sin lograr atraer la atención del superior.

.- Has estado bebiendo.- Respondió tajante. Meza se quedó en silencio, con la boca abierta.- Lo sé. Y hoy no es la primera vez que llegas bebida a la oficina.- Alíne continuó en silencio.

El capitán volvió a suspirar, desviando la vista de la de la mujer.

.- Quiero que te tomes el descanso. No es negociable, te vas hoy mismo. Ahora.- Habló sin mirarla.

.- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó ella, como si volviese de un profundo sueño.

.- Ya escuchaste. Te estoy suspendiendo.

Sin agregar una palabra más, Meza se quitó de un tirón el arma que llevaba a la cintura y la arrojó con fuerza sobre la mesa. Por un segundo, el capitán creyó que se la iba a arrojar a la cara. Sobre ésta cayó la placa, rebotando sobre la superficie con un tintineo.

La mirada del capitán paseó desde los objetos arrojados al rostro de la mujer.

.- Escucha, Alíne... – Comenzó. Meza dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.- No estás bien, busca ayuda, tal vez podrías...

.- Escucha, Capitán...-Dijo deteniéndose junto a la puerta, sin voltearse.- ¿Por qué no te vas un poquito a la mierda?

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta de un tirón, sin molestarse en volver a cerrarla. Pasó junto a su escritorio hecha una furia, deteniéndose sólo el tiempo necesario para agarrar su bolso y el abrigo, tras lo cual continuó su camino. Afortunadamente, el ascensor de bajada lo tuvo para ella sola. Una vez en él, volvió a llamar a Álvarez, esta vez utilizando su teléfono celular.

.- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó. Hubo duda del otro lado antes de responder.

.- Tenía razón...- Habló la voz de Álvarez, en un tono apenas audible.- El cargamento desapareció. Hasta ahora están tratando de mantenerlo en secreto, pero cuando se sepa, Dios mío, va a quedar la grande...

.- Ya veo...- Contestó ella pensativamente.

.- Una cosa más, detective.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Tenemos aquí a un tipo que arrestamos anoche en una trifulca fuera del club nocturno de Aliaga... Varios muertos. Este sujeto dice que fue un loco con unas espadas. Pensé que le gustaría saberlo.

.- Voy para allá.

**TBC**


	7. Demasiadas Espadas

**7- DEMASIADAS ESPADAS.**

**

* * *

**

Con la complicidad de Álvarez, se las había arreglado para tener al tipo arrestado para ella sola en la sala de interrogatorios. No podía creerlo, si lo que decían los informes era correcto, todo lo sucedido tenía que haber pasado no mucho después de que ella dejara la oficina de Aliaga.

.- Es inútil que trate de acosarme, para mañana estaré fuera de aquí, los abogados del señor Aliaga se encargarán de eso.

Meza se sentó junto a él, clavándole los ojos hasta que el tipo tuvo que desviar la mirada.

.- Tú me das exactamente lo mismo, pero es tú decisión: Dime ahora lo que quiero saber, extraoficialmente, y te irás a tu celda a esperar que Aliaga te saque de aquí... O haré que te encierren en una celda muy especial con unos amigos muy especiales a los que les parecerás muy lindo. Te irás de aquí mañana, pero no sin antes pasarla muy mal.

El sujeto miró a la mujer, como evaluando qué tan en serio hablaba, ésta sostuvo su mirada sin parpadear. Todos los hombres de Aliaga la conocían, todos sabían lo descontrolada que se había vuelto después de la muerte del otro policía.

.- Ok. Pero no diré nada sin mi abogado.- Advirtió. Meza lanzó una carcajada.

.- No seas imbécil...

La mujer atrajo hacia sí un sobre de manila que había traído consigo. Lo abrió y extrajo una lámina de él, sosteniéndola ante sus ojos mientras preguntaba.

.- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

El sujeto tragó saliva antes de contestar.

.- Nos dieron la señal de un intruso, después de todo, nosotros no somos más que guardias de seguridad, todo club nocturno los tiene...

.- Sí, claro. Sigue.

.- Fuimos a la azotea, estaba muy oscuro, definitivamente había alguien ahí, pero no pude verlo bien, era grande, no alto, pero... – Meza abrió los ojos de par en par sin dejar de mirar la lámina que sostenía en sus manos, sin embargo, no interrumpió al sujeto.- Pude ver con claridad las espadas... El tipo ni siquiera llevaba armas de fuego, estaba loco... Me levantó en el aire sin esfuerzo y luego todo se fue a negro. Fue la policía la que me despertó, alguien informó de los cadáveres... Todos los demás estaban muertos...- Los ojos del sujeto se perdieron en la nada, con una expresión de temor en ellos.- Yo los vi... Vi como quedaron...

.- Es suficiente.- Le interrumpió ella. Luego le alargó la lámina hasta ponerla en la mesa, justo frente sus ojos.- ¿Esta era la espada que usaba el que los atacó?

El sujeto levantó la fotografía y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos. Por unos instantes no dijo nada, sólo la observó.

.- No.- Dijo al fin.- Era más corta, mucho más recta... Y llevaba dos de ellas.- Los ojos de Meza volvieron a agrandarse como platos, pero no dijo nada. Extrajo otra lámina de la carpeta y se la acercó al sujeto.

.- ¿Eran así? - Esta vez el tipo asintió. Meza recobró la fotografía y volvió a observarla.

.- Maldita sea.- Murmuró para sí.

Unos segundos después, Alíne se puso de pie, dejando al sujeto sólo en la habitación. Fuera le estaba esperando Álvarez. Parecía preocupado.

.- Señora... Será mejor que se vaya. Ya hemos sido informados de su suspensión. No le estará permitido ingresar a estas dependencias, si la descubren aquí...

.- Ah, no te preocupes.- Dijo ella con desánimo.- Sólo preocúpate por ti. Si descubren que me dejaste entrar aquí, sólo diles que te obligué, que te apunté con un arma o algo...

.- Señora...- Le interrumpió el hombre con ansiedad.- Entonces... No fue Cable, es decir...- Meza asintió.

.- Parece que no. Parece que tenemos otro espadachín suelto por ahí... Maldita sea, como si no fuera suficiente con uno.

.- ¿Qué va a hacer?- Le preguntó el oficial. Meza se encogió de hombros.

.- ¿Por qué diablos me preguntas eso?- Dijo, encaminándose hacia el pasillo, volviéndose apenas hacia Álvarez.- Nada ha cambiado en lo más mínimo: Atraparé a Aliaga, mataré a Cable... Y eso es todo. Ahí se acaba todo.- Se volvió hacia el frente, alejándose del oficial.- Ahí se acaba todo.- Repitió una vez más para sí.

Afuera, en la calle, el cielo estaba cargado de nubes grises y panzonas, amenazando con dejar caer el aguacero sobre la ciudad en cualquier momento. Enterrada en su abrigo subió a pie los cuatro pisos hasta su apartamento. Se paró frente a la puerta, sintiendo lo mismo que sentía cada vez que veía el escritorio vacío de Daniel. Por alguna razón, desde que había muerto, el llegar a casa ya no representaba ningún alivio. Lejos de eso, su estómago se enfriaba, todo su cuerpo sentía frío... Y miedo. Por alguna razón, la vida dejaba de tener sentido en ese preciso instante. Todo cuanto hacía o veía o sentía, estaba cargado de inutilidad, de desesperanza... Como si el llegar a casa marcase el fin de todo, el punto de no retorno, la incertidumbre sobre si sería capaz de levantarse al otro día y continuar.

Metió la llave en la cerradura y tras un giro la puerta se abrió con un quejido. No encendió la luz. El ver el estado en que se encontraba su pobre departamento sólo era prueba del pobre estado en el que se encontraba ella misma. Sonrió sin humor.

Sabía que bailaba en la cuerda floja y que en cualquier momento caería, pero no era a la caída a lo que le temía, sino el caer antes de terminar lo que tenía que hacer.

.- Sólo un poco más...- Se decía a cada instante.- Sólo un poco más.

Y después todo terminaría. Y después todo podría terminar por fin.

Sólo había avanzado dos pasos cuando sus pies chocaron contra un objeto de cristal que salió rodando a lo largo de la sala, perdiéndose en su oscuridad. Como esa, debía haber docenas de botellas vacías en toda la sala, en toda la casa.

Por supuesto que se sentía patética, en la soledad de la sala lanzó una risa amarga. Era más probable que terminara alcohólica, botada en alguna calle antes de que pudiera encargarse de sus enemigos. Pero ¿Era tan difícil entender que a veces necesitaba del aturdimiento que le provocaba el alcohol? La realidad se había vuelto demasiado insoportable como para enfrentarla con tanta lucidez. Lo lamentaba, de verdad. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Caminó otro par de pasos, siempre a oscuras. Alargó el brazo hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto con algo frío. Lo levantó y lo llevó hasta sus labios y no lo soltó hasta que no sintió el ardor del alcohol en su estomago vacío.

.- Esta noche empezaremos temprano, amiga... – Le dijo a la botella, deslizándose por la sala en penumbras hasta llegar tambaleándose hasta el sofá cerca de la ventana, sintiendo los primeros efectos del alcohol.- Me pregunto si Daniel se imaginó el despelote en el convertiría mi vida...- Murmuró para sí, sentándose pesadamente. Se echó hacia atrás, suspirando.- Por supuesto que no podemos culparlo a él ¿O si?- Presionó sus párpados cerrados con las yemas de los dedos.- ¿Por qué tenías que morirte? De todas las cosas... - Preguntó calmadamente a la nada, en un susurro.

Se estiró hacia adelante hasta que su frente casi tocó el suelo. Cuando volvió a alzarse, llevaba en sus manos una especie de portafolios. La abrió sobre sus piernas. Con rápidos movimientos volvió a armar el arma extra que guardaba en casa, la cargó y la dejó en condiciones. La mantuvo sobre sus piernas mientras volvía a retomar el cuello de la botella y encendía un nuevo cigarrillo.

Miró por la ventana, a unos cuantos metros de ella. Ya llovía. Era el tercer día de lluvias ¡Qué demonios! había estado lloviendo todo el mes... Probablemente todo el año ya... nunca había visto tanta lluvia.

De pronto se acordó.

Giró un poco el cuerpo de forma que pudiera alcanzar el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Extrajo la carta de él ¿Quién diablos la había mandado? ¿Quién diablos sería su informante? La observaba todavía cuando se dio cuenta. Nada a su alrededor había cambiado, nada había sido alterado, pero lo supo. Instinto. Nada más, pero nada menos.

Ya no estaba sola.

Se quedó quieta, con la mirada pegada en la carta frente a sí, pero escuchaba atenta a su alrededor. La mano izquierda se cerró alrededor del arma, con el dedo en el gatillo. Se movió antes de que la brisa que se colaba por la ventana recién abierta le tocara la cara.

La mano que sostenía el arma se alzó frente a ella, apuntando hacia la sombra de pie junto a la ventana a medio abrir, junto a la cortina blanca que se mecía al viento: tenía una pierna sobre el marco y la otra dentro del apartamento.

.- Eres rápida.- Le dijo.

**TBC**


	8. La sombra en mi ventana

**8.- LA SOMBRA EN MI VENTANA. **

**

* * *

**

Estoy temblando. No sé bien si es por el frío que se cuela por la ventana, o si es...

Tal vez sí. Estoy asustada. Mi mano está temblando... Mierda... Cómo voy a disparar así... Trato de pensar rápido. No son los hombres de Aliaga, ellos simplemente habrían puesto una bomba o habrían entrado disparando... No es Cable, pues el mide casi dos metros y la sombra parada en mi ventana debe medir algo así como un metro setenta. Además es mucho más fornida que Cable... Pero sólo puedo ver sus ojos... sus pupilas ¿Blancas?

Retrocedo unos cuantos centímetros, sin hacer nada brusco, sin dejar de apuntar el arma. La sombra acaba de hablarme, es una voz masculina, sin duda, y joven... Pero sólo está ahí, inmóvil. Me observa. Y yo lo observó a él. No sé si es él, soy yo, o es la habitación la que se mueve. Mierda... No debí haber tomado tanto, todo me da vueltas...

La sombra hace un par de movimientos más y ahora está definitivamente dentro del apartamento, dejando pozas de agua a su alrededor. Permanezco inmóvil, con el brazo recto hacia él. He dejado de temblar un poco.

.- No te sigas acercando.- Advierto. La sombra obedece.

La oscuridad no es tan intensa como para no poder ver su silueta, La luna arroja una débil luz que me permite adivinar sus formas, pero no mucho más. Es aún más ancho de lo que pensé, puedo ver algo de su brazo, se ve fuerte... Dios ¿Por qué no puedo enfocar la vista? Distingo algo en su espalda, es como si llevase una gran mochila o... No, no sé lo que es. No sé que rayos es en realidad. Oh, Dios esto es muy extraño... Tal vez sea la oscuridad o... No lo sé, pero el color de su piel... El color de su piel... ¿De qué color es su piel? No, no puede ser...

Creo que es verde.

La sombra continua inmóvil observándome. Comienzo a pensar que tal vez sólo esté alucinando. Bajo un centímetro el arma y la sombra vuelve a adelantar otro paso. Vuelvo el arma a la posición anterior. Es una alucinación muy inquieta. Al menos ahora que está más cerca, puedo distinguirla mejor... Sí. Estoy segura. En la espalda trae un par de espadas, veo sus empuñaduras. Desde que conozco a Cable, prácticamente me he hecho experta en espadas y es imposible que esté equivocada.

Abro los ojos de par en par...

Mi brazo vuelve a bajar, ahora casi dormido. La sombra se adelanta, ésta vez deja de vacilar. Rápidamente estira su brazo hacia mí, atrapando el arma cuando intento volver a alzarla contra él. Con su mano aprisiona el cañón, haciéndome apuntar en otra dirección. Intentó liberar el arma, pero él es demasiado fuerte. Bajo la vista hasta el cañón. Su mano tiene sólo tres dedos.

Aprovecha mi estupefacción y me arranca el arma de las manos, arrojándola lejos. La siento rebotar en algún lugar de la habitación, en la oscuridad.

Estoy temblando nuevamente. Ahora sólo está a menos de un metro de mí. Con la mano derecha le lancé un puño al rostro, pero lo detiene antes de que pueda llegar a tocarlo. Encierra mi puño dentro de su mano y lo mantiene ahí, con fuerza, pero sin hacerme daño.

.- Por favor, no te asustes.- Me dice con voz suave.

Trato de no hacerlo, pero es difícil. Abre su mano y deja ir la mía. Retrocedo sin control, hasta que mis pies chocan contra el sofá en el que momentos antes estaba sentada y caigo sobre él nuevamente. Sigo observándolo, con los ojos desorbitados, él se vuelve y se queda justo frente mí.

Afuera llovía todavía, pero tal vez había comenzado a despejarse un poco por que un rayo de luna comenzó lentamente a iluminar toda la sala, entrando a borbotones por la ventana, cayendo sobre el extraño de pie frente a mí. Pronto pude verlo claramente. Hubiese gritado si la impresión no me hubiese dejado sin aire. Sé que dije que ya nada podía sorprenderme, pero no tenía en mente algo como esto.

La sombra… No era humana.

Me miró fijamente. Una mirada seria, grave... Yo estaba apunto de perder la cordura, pero en cuanto a él, podría haberse desplomado el edificio y no se habría alterado un milímetro. No aparté la vista de sus ojos y de a poco sentí que la calma volvía a mí. Luché por eso, tenía que pensar...

.- No voy a hacerte daño.- Dijo con voz firme.

De alguna forma, le creo... Pero mejor no creerle demasiado. Traté de pasear mi vista por el suelo, buscando el arma perdida, pero era difícil porque no podía apartar la vista de él... Era lo más extraño que hubiese visto jamás. Su espalda, eso que en un momento confundí con una mochila, parece ser una especie de coraza, o una capa de piel extremadamente dura, podría ser una armadura o... O un caparazón. Sus brazos y piernas se veían en extremo fuertes, no dudo que sepa usar esas espadas que trae en la espalda. Su rostro estaba cruzado por una especie de máscara, una bandana que cubría sus ojos... Y sí. Su piel sí era verde.

.- Tú estuviste en la azotea de Aliaga anoche.- Le hablo. No es una pregunta.

.- Si.- Responde, sin agregar nada más.

.- Tú mataste a sus hombres...

.- No.

Por los siguientes segundos, ninguno de los dos abre la boca. Me observa y deja que le observe. Quiere que vea que dice la verdad. De pronto tengo una corazonada.

.- ¿Tú dejaste esa nota en mi escritorio?

.- Si.

Se produce un nuevo silencio. Él espera a que sea yo quien hable.

.- ¿Quién mató a los hombres de Aliaga anoche en el Club?

.- Cable.

.- Mientes.

.- No.

.- Cable trabaja para Aliaga.

.- Ya no.

Por primera vez en toda esa conversación, logro desviar mi mirada hacia otra parte. Cable ya no está con Aliaga ¿Qué diablos podía significar eso? ¿Pero porqué habría de creerle a este extraño? De pronto me entran ganas de reír ¿Cómo es posible que esté frente a una criatura que jamás había visto en mi vida, un ser que no es humano, que hasta podía ser un extraterrestre, y que ni siquiera piense en formular las preguntas más obvias? ¿Quién diablos era él? ¿De dónde venía?

Él pareció leer mis pensamientos, su cara se relajó.

.- Soy Leonardo.- Dijo. Asentí y él inclinó la cabeza.

.- Meza...- Dije yo, todavía confusa.- Alíne... – Él asintió.

.- Lo sé.

Por supuesto que sí, pensé.

.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué sabes de todo esto?- Pregunto de una vez.

.- A Cable. Eso es lo que quiero.

Por supuesto que sí, pensé. Eso es lo que todos quieren.

**TBC**


	9. Corazón sin fe

**9.- CORAZÓN SIN FE **

**

* * *

**

Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par aún, siguen de cerca cada movimiento que hago. No creo que siga asustada, al menos no creo que esté aterrorizada, pero está lejos de bajar la guardia. Aún así, trata de mantener la calma; de todos los humanos que he conocido, probablemente ésta sea la que menos se ha alterado al verme.

Creo que fue al momento de ver las espadas... De alguna forma eso cambió todo, las relacionó con todo este caso y una vez que llegamos al tema de Cable, nada más le importó. Pude verlo por la expresión de su cara, es lo único que le importa, todo el asunto de qué o quién soy, realmente le interesa un comino en comparación.

Guarda silencio ahora, trata de decidir si debe confiar en mí o no. Tal vez está pensando si puedo serle de ayuda o quizás sólo sea un estorbo. Aún no lo ha decidido.

.- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto?

.- A Cable. Eso es lo que quiero.- Respondo.- Puedo ayudarte, ayudarte a atrapar a Cable, a Aliaga, a ese corrupto compañero tuyo…

La mujer lanzó una carcajada cargada de ironía. Luego se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de su sofá, con los brazos y las piernas relajadas. Yo permanezco en mi lugar, sin dejar de mirarla. Me muero por saber qué es tan gracioso.

Saca un cigarrillo de alguna parte y lo enciende. La luz del cerillo ilumina momentáneamente sus facciones, luego todo vuelve a oscurecerse.

.- ¿Atraparlo? No quiero atrapar a Cable. Quiero matarlo.- Dice. La miro por encima de las nubes de humo azul que la rodean.- A él, a Aliaga y a todo quien se me cruce por delante si es necesario.

Hablaba en serio.

.- ¿No lo entregaras a la justicia?- Pregunto, sintiéndome de pronto absurdamente ingenuo. De donde vengo, quien logra ganar la pelea es juez y jurado y esa es toda la justicia a la que se puede aspirar.

Una nueva risa sin humor por parte de ella.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Porqué soy policía?... Bueno, verás, ese sería un problema, si no me hubiesen despedido hoy.

Hace una pausa, esperando que yo digiera esa información. De alguna forma significa que ya nada le impide tomarse la ley en sus manos, ya nada la obliga, ya nada le ata a absurdas reglas.

.- Tú no quieres justicia... – Digo de repente.- Tú quieres venganza.

Ella sonríe.

.- Gran diferencia.

Le sonrío de vuelta, muy a mi pesar. Hay algo en ella que me recuerda mucho a Raphael, aunque tal vez eso no sea un buen presagio...

.- ¿Y tú qué diablos quieres con Cable? ¿Qué quieres tú de todo esto? - Me pregunta, ladeando la cabeza, atravesándome con la mirada.

.- Me vi involucrado… Y hay cosas que no se pueden dejar pasar.

Ella no dice nada, pero sonríe. Me ha creído, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. No es que le haya mentido sobre mis motivos, no me puedo ir a casa sin hacer nada después de cómo han salido las cosas, es verdad... Pero esa no es toda la historia, no completamente.

Guardo silencio y ella también.

.- Ok, - Me dice al fin.- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme?

.- Detendré a Cable. – Digo simplemente. Ella lanza una carcajada, pero al darse cuenta de que hablo en serio, la sonrisa se borra de su cara.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Puedo vencerlo.

Me mira con algo de incredulidad. Luego asiente.

.- Estas convencido de eso al menos, pero ¿Podrás...?

.- Puedo.- Le interrumpo, zanjando la discusión. Ella aparta la mirada lo suficiente como para aplastar la colilla de su cigarrillo en el suelo y encender otro.

.- Y después qué...

.- Tú podrás interrogarlo, puedes usar su testimonio para atrapar a Aliaga.

.- Sí, claro. Y ya que estamos, hacemos que Aliaga hable y metemos a Oroku Saki tras las rejas también y convertimos al mundo en un lugar mejor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Naciste ayer?

No contesto. No puedo rebatirla. Sé perfectamente cómo se las ingenia Shredder para manejar su red criminal y a la vez aparecer ante el mundo como el inofensivo Oroku Saki, un pacífico hombre de negocios japonés. Sé perfectamente que las reglas no se aplican a esta clase de personas.

Ella continuó hablando.

.- No. Olvídate de las reglas, la muerte es lo único que los detendrá. Llevábamos cinco años persiguiéndolos, creíamos que podíamos detenerlos, de verdad que sí. Hasta que se nos salió de las manos y nos explotó en la cara.

Me mira, esperando alguna respuesta. Mi silencio la alienta a continuar.

.- Casi los teníamos. Pero alguien de adentro de la policía los protegía... – Lanzó una risotada sin nada de humor.- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo diablos íbamos a atrapar a nadie así?... En fin. Nos estábamos acercando, demasiado tal vez... Y luego mataron a Daniel.

No me dio ninguna explicación más. Tal vez suponía que debía saber quién era Daniel.

.- ¿Fue entonces cuando dejaste de creer? - Le pregunto a quemarropa.- ¿Fue entonces cuando decidiste mandar todo al demonio?

La pregunta la sorprende, me mira con los ojos de par en par, por un instante parece que estuviera a punto de llorar. Baja la mirada, puedo ver como su mano tiembla.

.- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿Qué podrías saber tú de eso?

Arroja el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplasta con el pie al ponerse de pie. Pasa frente a mí en dirección a la ventana abierta, apoyando su cuerpo contra el marco, recostando la cabeza en la pared. Dándome la espalda, su mirada se pierde en la lluvia que cae.

.- La vida es una mierda. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será. No hay esperanza. No importa lo que hagamos, no importa cuánto lo intentemos, de nada sirve. En este mundo sólo hay maldad y eso es todo lo que hay. No hay más que monstruos allá afuera…– Se calla, su cuerpo parece encogerse, sus hombros tiemblan, se acurruca aún más contra el marco.- Pero él me hacía creer, me hacía querer hacerlo… Creía que aún se podía hacer algo, de verdad lo creía...

De pronto se vuelve a verme. Puedo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sé que no permitirá que caigan. Sacude la cabeza.

.- No. Había perdido la fe hace mucho, en lo único en lo que creía era en él. Si continuaba era sólo por él. Y ahora no está…

Por los siguientes segundos, sólo nos miramos el uno al otro, en silencio. Sé lo que siente, me resulta demasiado familiar; hay noches en las que siento lo mismo. Hay noches en las que no lo puedo evitar, y aún así…

.- Se necesita ser fuerte, para conservar la esperanza a pesar de todo.- Dije, pensativo.- Para creer que las cosas pueden cambiar a pesar de todo. Ese Daniel… suena como un buen tipo…

Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos en un intento por no llorar.

.- Era el mejor.

.- Entonces los detendremos en su nombre ¿Qué dices? Déjame ayudarte…

La mujer me mira sorprendida por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente algo parecido a una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

.- Está bien.- Dice, entrecerrando los ojos.- Pero no lo olvides… Cable es mío.

Me quedo mirándola en silencio por un segundo y finalmente asiento con la cabeza. Ella parece satisfecha…. Es mejor dejarlo así, al menos por ahora. Doy un paso más en su dirección.

.- Una cosa más.- Le digo, extendiendo el brazo frente a mí. Meza mira alternativamente de mi brazo a mi rostro, sin comprender. Abro la mano.- ¿Sabes que es esto?

Ella mira el objeto metálico que sostengo en mi mano, una especie de cable de alta tensión enrollado en círculo y sujeto con un trozo de alambre, el objeto que Cable me había lanzado al cuerpo la noche anterior. Aline retrocede torpemente y por un momento pienso que va a desmayarse.

Me mira asustada.

.- ¿De donde lo sacaste?- Pregunta.

.- Cable. Él me lo dio.

La mujer retrocede aún más.

.- Te ha marcado.

.- ¿Marcado?

.- Eres el próximo.

La miro. Estoy a punto de decir algo más cuando su celular suena. Al principio parecía no escucharlo, su mirada estaba clavada en el objeto que sostenía en mi mano, pero por fin consiguió romper su hechizo y llevar su mano hasta el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Apartando la vista, contestó.

.- Meza.- Anunció enseguida. De pronto se volvió a mirarme mientras escuchaba atenta, con el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

**TBC**


	10. Todos contra todos

**10.- TODOS CONTRA TODOS.**

**

* * *

**

**1.- **

.- Tiene que salir de ahí, detective. De inmediato.

.- ¿Qué...? ¿Álvarez? ¿Pero que...?

.- Cállese y escuche... Van en camino a arrestarla... Ferrari... Descubrieron la pérdida del cargamento de droga encontrado en el galpón, Descubrieron su firma en el depósito de evidencia, los oficiales que la custodiaban declararon que fue usted quien ordenó sacarla de ahí... Tienen sus huellas digitales...

.- ¡Pero yo no...!

.- Lo sé. Es burdo. Estoy seguro de que lo prepararon todo. Tiene que salir de ahí, Ferrari va a hacer el arresto y apostaría mi vida a que usted se resistirá y terminara muerta en un tiroteo...

.- Sí... Apuesto a que eso dirán. De acuerdo, me voy de aquí...

.- Siempre supe que Ferrari se traía algo, en él estaba pensando cuando me pidió que verificara lo del cargamento ¿Verdad? Váyase ahora detective.

.- Lo haré ¡Ah! y Álvarez...

.- ¿Sí?

.- Gracias.

.- Sólo váyase.

Meza colgó el teléfono y se volvió hacia su visitante.

.- Tenemos que irnos...- Dijo. Leo acababa de darse cuenta de la urgencia en el rostro de la mujer cuando se escucharon las sirenas.- Mierda, ya están aquí...- Dijo ella asomando el cuerpo por la ventana.

Abajo, un par de patrullas y una camioneta de operaciones especiales se detenían en la puerta de su edificio. Las puertas de los vehículos se abrieron escupiendo gran número de uniformados.

.- Mierda. – Volvió a exclamar Meza con los dientes apretados.- Ya no podremos usar las escaleras... – Volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia la puerta de su departamento. Ya podía oír las decenas de pies subiendo los pisos.

Leo se volvió también. Estarían ahí en cuestión de segundos. Vio a Alíne por el rabillo del ojo, recogiendo su arma. No tendría oportunidad contra tantos. Fue hasta ella y en un rápido movimiento, pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, alzándola en el aire y saltando hacia la ventana, aterrizando en el marco.

.- ¿Qué estás...?- Comenzó ella algo espantada.

.- A mi espalda. Ahora.- Respondió Leo con voz neutra, tomando a la mujer por el brazo y pasándola por encima de su cabeza hasta ubicarla en su espalda, como si se tratase de una mochila. Después saltó al vacío.

La mujer ahogó un grito. Leo estiró su brazo y se agarró del alfeizar de la ventana de la que acababa de saltar, con un balanceo, tomó impulso y saltó hacia arriba. Llegaron hasta la siguiente ventana, un piso más arriba y Leo se sujetó del alfeizar con el otro brazo. La mujer estuvo a punto de caer, se aferró aún más fuerte, cerrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Leo; éste trató de ignorar que casi lo estaba estrangulando. Para cuando saltaron a la siguiente ventana, los policías ya habían irrumpido dentro del departamento.

.- No tardaran en buscarte en la azotea.- Dijo Leo. La mujer cerró los ojos, incapaz de responder.

Ni bien llegaron a la azotea, Leo comenzó a correr.

Meza no imaginó que podía ser tan rápido... Saltaban de un edificio a otro a una velocidad sorprendente. Tras unos quince minutos de constantes cambios de direcciones, Leonardo estimó que ya podían detenerse, Meza bajó de la espalda de Leo, poniendo las manos en las caderas y estirándose hacia atrás, tratando de aliviar sus músculos adoloridos.

.- ¿Por qué te siguen?- Preguntó Leo a la mujer.

.- Me tendieron una trampa. Me quieren muerta, amigo... Y ahora a ti también.

Meza fue a sentarse en la cornisa del edificio donde se encontraban ahora. Miró el reloj. Recién las doce. No era medianoche aún y tantas cosas habían pasado ya.

.- Maldito día.- Murmuró.

.- ¿Como encontramos a Cable? - Preguntó Leo. La mujer enterró su rostro entre sus manos y luego se volvió a ver a Leo con expresión cansada.

.- Nos quedamos aquí. Él nos encontrará. Espero que te hayas preparado para pelear con él o no vas a durar un segundo...

Leonardo lanzó una risa irónica.

.- Sí... Me he preparado.

"Me he preparado una vida entera" agregó para sus adentros. La mujer lo miró largamente, echándose hacia atrás y apoyándose contra una pared de ladrillos, una estructura que probablemente fuera el acceso al resto del edifico en cuya azotea se encontraban. Dejó que la lluvia la empapara, de todas formas no había donde guarecerse.

.- Qué bien.- Dijo al fin.- De lo contrario tendré que verte morir.

Tras unos segundos, Leonardo acabó sentándose en la cornisa, muy cerca de ella. Ambos aguardaron, sin más sonidos que el de la lluvia cayendo.

**2.-**

Aliaga golpeó la mesa con el puño y luego se volvió bruscamente, repasándose las manos por el pelo.

Sus hombres, el sujeto que acaba de salir del cuartel de policía hacia poco y el comandante de la cuadrilla del Pie con los que ahora trabajaba lo miraron en silencio. Acababan de ver los videos grabados por las cámaras de seguridad del techo, los que registraban bastante bien el momento en que Cable había decidido cortar en filetes a sus hombres. También mostraban con toda claridad a aquel otro espadachín de las espadas dobles.

.- Traidor...- Murmuró al fin Aliaga con los dientes apretados. Luego se volvió al pobre tipo que acababa de salir de prisión. Éste tembló. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, sólo había podido presenciar la mitad de lo sucedido porque la otra mitad se la había pasado inconsciente.- Me dijiste que había sido el de las espadas dobles... – Le dijo en voz baja, pero el pobre sujeto saltó como si le hubiesen gritado.- ¿De qué me sirve un tipo que se duerme en mitad de un combate?

Aliaga se volvió a ver al sujeto del Pie: un tipo alto, fuerte y oscuro, de rasgos orientales a pesar de que lo único que le resultaba visible eran sus ojos, el resto de su rostro era cubierto por una máscara de tela negra.

.- Shredder no tolera los fracasos.- Dijo como si le hubiesen preguntado.- Ya habría acabado con este deshonroso elemento.

Aliaga asintió e hizo un gesto de desprecio.

.- Que más me da...- Respondió indiferente.- al instante, el comandante hizo un ademán y de las sombras de la habitación surgieron tres ninjas de negro que tomaron al pobre sujeto y lo arrastraron fuera de la habitación.

Cuando sus gritos dejaron de oírse por el corredor, Aliaga volvió a hablar.

.- ¿Por qué Cable me ha traicionado? ¿Y quién diablos era ese otro sujeto? ¿Acaso es una amenaza para mis operaciones? Debo saberlo...

.- No conozco a Cable, pero parece que sólo sabe servir a sus propios intereses… Y parece que ha encontrado algo más interesante que seguir cumpliendo tus órdenes.- Dijo el ninja. A pesar de la máscara, Aliaga pudo notar que el comandante sonreía.

.- ¿Qué significa eso?

.- No tiene importancia. En cuanto a ese espadachín… Es un viejo enemigo de mi amo, lo conocemos bien. Y parece ser que acaba de convertirse en un enemigo común ahora. No se confíe.- El comandante hizo una pausa y su expresión se oscureció aún más.- Ese mercenario que ya no se apega al contrato, puede constituir una amenaza; el otro espadachín por cierto que lo es. Eso es seguro. Así como la mujer policía que logró huir por culpa de la incompetencia de tu peón... Todos ellos son amenazas y en mi opinión, todos ellos deben morir. Deje que el Pie se haga cargo, cuidando sus intereses, cuidamos los de nuestro amo.

Aliaga volvió a asentir y antes de que se diese cuenta, el comandante había dejado la habitación, dejando tras de sí nada más que una ventana abierta y una cortina ondeando al viento.

A pesar de que estaba seguro de que los ninjas del Pie acabarían con sus preocupaciones, había algo ahí que le molestaba. De pronto sentía que el hacer tratos con Shredder no había sido la mejor de sus ideas. De pronto se preguntó que le haría a él si decidía romper la alianza. Lo mataría, claro estaba.

Sólo ahora se daba cuenta que había hecho tratos con el mismísimo diablo, un trato del que no podría desligarse fácil: estaría atrapado en él hasta que Saki se cansara.

.- Mierda.- Murmuró, dando un nuevo puñetazo a la mesa. Aunque después reflexionó. Tal vez hubiese una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de deshacerse de sus enemigos, de su molesto nuevo socio y de paso quedarse con toda la ciudad.

Se quedó a solas en la oscuridad, acariciando esa idea en su mente.

**3.-**

Leo se había vuelto a poner de pie. Ahora estaba en medio de la azotea, mojado, a la espera de cualquier sonido, cualquier señal. La mujer le había asegurado que estaría ahí. Llevaba la marca, era cuestión de esperar. Era por eso que la idea de volver a casa ni siquiera pasaba por su mente. No podía guiar a ese maldito hasta allá.

Miró a la mujer, su mirada perdida en la nada, con la lluvia empapándola. Aún sostenía el arma en la mano. Apenas podía creer que fuera la misma mujer que ansiaba tanto matar al asesino... Ahora se veía indefensa, derrotada. A ratos era odio, a ratos era desesperanza, fuera de eso, no había mucho más en ella. Fuera de eso, no era más que una cáscara vacía.

Meza jamás tendría oportunidad con Cable...

Además, el asesino lo buscaba a él… Se daba cuenta de que ya estaba definitivamente metido en el asunto y de que ya no tendría más opción que quedarse hasta el final. El enfrentamiento era ahora inevitable.

Pero sospechó que sería así en cuanto vio al primer sujeto partido en dos, cuando vio los cadáveres en el galpón. Lo supo cuando lo vio destajar a los hombres de su propio jefe en la azotea del Club. Supo entonces dos cosas: Que el asesino era un peligro y que debía ser detenido… Y que moría por enfrentar su espada a la de él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se hallaba ante un desafío como ese y estaba ansioso de medir sus habilidades contra las de ese espadachín.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer con mayor intensidad, ahogando cualquier otro sonido, disminuyendo la visibilidad, entumeciendo sus músculos. Por encima del ruido del agua cayendo a borbotones, por entre la cortina de agua, vio a la mujer ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él.

Estaba completamente empapada, el cabello se le pegaba al rostro, al igual que la ropa al cuerpo. Tiritaba, esos jeans y la camiseta no parecían gran cosa ante semejante aguacero, pero a ella no parecía importarle. Avanzó hasta él, con la cabeza baja, el arma en su mano derecha, casi colgando de ella. Al principio pensó que le pasaría de largo, pero finalmente se detuvo junto a él, lado a lado.

.- ¿Tienes miedo?- Le preguntó, apenas alzando la voz.- ¿Miedo de morir?

Leo lo pensó un momento.

.- No…

Ella soltó un bufido.

.- Deberías. Quiere matarte. Probablemente lo logre.

.- Tal vez. El miedo no va cambiar eso.

La muerte siempre estaba ahí... Tenía miedo, sí claro, muchos miedos, pero había cosas más espantosas que la muerte, no era eso lo que lo mantenía despierto algunas noches. Trató de no pensar en los demás en ese momento, en los chicos, trató de convencerse de que hacía bastante por su seguridad no exponiéndolos a ese demente, haciéndose cargo solo.

Meza se volvió a verlo y asintió.

.- Bien por ti…- Murmuró.

Por los siguientes minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, cada uno mirando en la dirección contraria, parados uno junto al otro bajo la lluvia.

.- ¿Cómo estás tan segura que vendrá? - Preguntó él.

.- Lo hará. Una vez que tienes la marca, estas jodido. Créeme, lo he visto demasiadas veces.

.- Lo conoces bien ¿Verdad? A Cable...

La mujer guardó silencio por unos segundos.

.- Yo le puse ese nombre.- Dijo al fin.- Nadie sabe el verdadero.- Antes de que Leo pudiera formular la pregunta que tenía en mente, ella continuó.- En cada una de sus víctimas, encontrábamos ese cable enredado, él mismo que tienes ahora tú. Significa algo para él, pero nunca supe qué. Ahora ya no me importa, ahora sólo quiero matarlo.

.- ¿Todos los que reciben este regalito...?

.- Sí, todos. Jamás falla, jamás pierde un objetivo... Jamás lo ha hecho... – De pronto la mujer vaciló, hizo una pausa como si dudara.

.- Él también lo recibió ¿Verdad? Daniel… – Preguntó él. Ella asintió, Leo pudo verla por el rabillo del ojo.

.- Los dos lo recibimos.- Dijo.

La mujer se quedó inmóvil, por varios segundos, hasta que lentamente movió su mano hasta uno de sus bolsillos, la introdujo en él y volvió a sacarla, extendiendo luego el brazo frente a Leo. Abrió la mano y éste pudo ver el mismo trozo de metal retorcido que tenía en la suya.

.- ¿Tú también? Entonces ¿Cómo es que...?

.- No lo sé...- Contestó la mujer al instante.- No lo sé.

Leonardo abría la boca para hacer otra pregunta, cuando algo más atrajo su atención. Ella también lo sintió... Volvió la cabeza bruscamente, como si hubiera escuchado algo en alguna parte. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero casi al unísono alzaron la vista, buscando alrededor. Lentamente se fueron separando el uno del otro, atentos... Leonardo presto a desenvainar; Meza empuñando el arma frente a sí, con ambas manos.

La presencia del otro dejó de importarles, lo único que importaba ahora, era la tercera persona en la azotea.

**TBC **


	11. Sombras del pasado

**11.- SOMBRAS DEL PASADO.**

**

* * *

**

La figura está parada frente a nosotros, contra las luces de la ciudad. Está ahí de pie, a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia, sobre la pequeña caseta que lleva a las escaleras del edificio.

Aunque los rasgos no son visibles con esta luz tan pobre y a esta distancia, aún puedo ver su pelo largo, por debajo de los hombros, el abrigo largo, las botas enormes, la espada y el filo contra el que rebotan las gotas de lluvia... Aún a esta distancia y con esta luz, es fácil adivinar su sonrisa, de oreja a oreja, estática. Demente. La misma sonrisa que no he podido sacar de mi cabeza desde aquella noche.

Leonardo se quedó inmóvil. Le creo ahora todo lo que dijo sobre no tener miedo, no creo que esté asustado, no se ve en su cara. Está alerta, lo estaba desde antes de verlo ahí parado, pero parecía relajado, como si hubiese hecho esto un millón de veces. Ahora, con el asesino frente a nosotros, el rostro de la criatura ha cambiado totalmente. Ya no tiene expresión, ninguna emoción, sólo está increíblemente concentrado en lo que tiene al frente. La posición de su cuerpo ha variado apenas perceptiblemente, pero sí es evidente la tensión en cada músculo del cuerpo.

La lluvia no parece molestarle, mientras que yo estoy temblando de pies a cabeza; él sólo está ahí, esperando a que Cable se mueva. Me pregunto qué sentirá Cable ahora, me pregunto si será capaz de sentir miedo o ansiedad… o algo. Me pregunto si algo le ha importado alguna vez.

Me estremezco involuntariamente, no puedo evitarlo, no hay una parte de mí que no esté absolutamente empapada, ya casi no siento los dedos de mis manos y la lluvia sigue cayendo con fuerza. Me aparto de un golpe el pelo que se me pega a la cara, luego vuelvo a sostener el arma con las dos manos, sin dejar de apuntar al asesino. Los minutos se hacen eternos, mi visión se hace borrosa, o tal vez sea la lluvia que no me deja ver con claridad.

Por un minuto me pregunto si todo esto es real, es decir, desde que la criatura verde apareció en mi ventana, todo se ha vuelto demasiado increíble, demasiado... Fuera de control: Comandos de la policía buscándome, yo saltando de edificio en edificio en las espaldas de... Dios, qué es ¿Una tortuga? Ahora que la observo mejor, eso es lo que parece... Comienzo a preguntarme si todo esto es real, si de verdad todo esto está ocurriendo, o finalmente tuve un colapso y enloquecí...

Pero no. Sólo estoy divagando. Tal vez sí esté perdiendo la cordura, pero ese infeliz frente a mí es el monstruo que mató a Daniel. Eso es lo único que me importa.

Mis ojos se cierran, la falta de sueño me está pasando la cuenta, ya no aguanto la espera, mis brazos parecen pesar una tonelada, pero no puedo bajarlos, no debo perder el blanco. Leonardo continúa imperturbable… Hasta que Cable finalmente se mueve.

Por fin se cansó de observarnos, pero no ataca... Da un salto hacia atrás, hacia el vacío, saltando fuera del edificio. Corrí a la cornisa, esperando ver como seguía cayendo hasta llegar al pavimento metros más abajo, pero no. Segundos después, reapareció en la azotea del edifico de enfrente, de pie, esperándonos. Nos está esperando.

Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Leonardo se mueve, sus rodillas se doblan ¿Pretende saltar toda esa distancia? Sí, eso es lo que va hacer... Está loco... Pero antes de que pueda moverse, corro junto a él y me cuelgo de su espalda.

.- No te atrevas a dejarme atrás.- Le susurro en el oído, el cañón de mi arma apuntando a sus costillas, o dónde creo que deberían encontrarse sus costillas, en cualquier caso, un sitio blando al toque del arma. Por menos de un segundo permanece inmóvil, con la vista al frente, sin volverse a mirarme.

.- Sujétate.- Dice simplemente.

No creo haberlo atemorizado, aunque me hubiese dado lo mismo dispararle o no, pero él ni siquiera se desconcentró. Como fuere, al segundo siguiente saltábamos el espacio existente entre edificio y edificio.

Maldita sea. No sabía que sufría así de vértigo. A él no parece afectarle en nada mí presencia, se mueve tan rápido como si no llevase nada encima... Mi brazo derecho está enroscado alrededor de sus hombros, esta vez tengo cuidado de no aplastar su cuello, no sería gracioso que se quedara sin aire en medio de un salto. Con la mano libre, me aferro a la coraza en su espalda lo mejor que puedo.

No puedo evitar sentir su piel. Es más suave de lo que imaginaba, pero increíblemente fría... Es tan extraño... Cable guiaba el camino, deteniéndose cada tanto para asegurarse de que lo seguíamos. Ya lo había visto hacer esto antes, fue lo mismo que hizo cuando... Lo mismo que hizo cuando... De pronto me doy cuenta.

Sé adónde vamos.

Oh, por Dios, no puede ser. El viejo edificio. No otra vez.

Sin querer, presiono demasiado el hombro de Leonardo, él lo advierte, pero no desvía la atención de nuestro objetivo. Cable se detiene sobre el edificio, justo en la esquina de la calle. De pie en la azotea, nos observa por última vez antes de desaparecer. Conozco perfectamente este lugar. Aquí es donde Cable condujo a dos de sus víctimas una vez... Eran dos de ellas, pero sólo una logró salir...

Por supuesto que conozco este lugar. Ya he estado aquí antes.

Leonardo aterriza en la azotea, de un salto lo libero de mi peso y permanezco a su lado. Se ve desconcertado. No vio en qué momento Cable desapareció. Antes de que pueda decir nada, le indico con el dedo un lugar en el centro. A pesar de la oscuridad, lo ve de inmediato.

El edificio tiene un enorme agujero en el techo, por él debe haberse introducido. Este lugar es verdaderamente una joya, todavía no me explico cómo es que no se ha venido abajo por sí mismo... Se supone que debió haber sido demolido hace tiempo ya.

Esta vez Leonardo avanza más rápido, en menos de un segundo, está descendiendo por el agujero. Esta vez no esperó por mí. Supongo que hasta aquí llega nuestra cooperación mutua. Siempre lo supe, lo quiere para él... Pero es mío. Sólo mío.

Lo sigo de cerca, sintiendo de pronto mis fuerzas renovadas. Esto acaba de convertirse en una competencia. Me asomo por el agujero, está completamente negro en el interior. No me importa, salto de todas formas.

Caigo libremente un par de metros hasta que mi brazo extendido topa con algo, algo grande, grueso y contundente, de madera, una viga, probablemente. Quedo ahí colgando, oscilando de un lado a otro, dándole a mis ojos tiempo de acostumbrarse a la nueva oscuridad del interior.

No había pensado en cuantas tonalidades de negro podían haber hasta entonces. Lentamente comienzo a distinguir las formas a mí alrededor, el piso no está tan alejado de mí como pensé en un principio, desde donde estoy puedo verlos, a Cable y a la criatura. Suelto mi mano de la viga y me dejo caer.

Caigo al suelo, dejando que mis piernas absorban toda la fuerza de la caída, apenas si estoy conciente de que acabo de saltar varios metros, apenas si puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer. Me alegro de no haberme detenido a pensarlo bien antes… Ambos me sintieron, ambos volvieron las cabezas a verme.

No me importa.

Sostengo el arma otra vez. Avanzo resueltamente hasta Cable, con el brazo extendido, no puedo creer que aún no haya hecho ningún movimiento... Cuando sólo estoy a un par de metros, disparo el primer tiro.

Disparo y me detengo a ver. Segundos después, descubro que sigue ahí, de pie, sonriendo. Vuelve su cabeza completamente hacia mí, de una forma poco natural. Mi mano tiembla... No puedo haber fallado a esta distancia, pero debo haberlo hecho, puesto que sigue ahí. Me mira... recuerdo que jamás he visto sus ojos, siempre los ha llevado cubiertos por esas gafas negras, pequeñas y redondas. Disparo nuevamente, un brillo blanco cruza fugaz por su rostro, seguido de un repiqueteo metálico que hace eco en todo el lugar.

Todavía está en pie.

_Dani ni siquiera lo vio venir. Saltó sobre él, de la nada, en éste mismo lugar... Llovía, como ahora, las gotas de lluvia caían del techo, exactamente como ahora, resonando en distintas partes, en distintas pozas de agua, como notas musicales..._

Avanzo un par de metros más y disparo el tercer tiro, pero después de la detonación sigue sonriéndome.

_Lo sostuvo por las solapas, levantándolo del piso... Cable mide cerca de dos metros, Daniel era apenas más bajo, pero no le costó nada alzarlo. Dani lo miró con sorpresa... No vivió lo suficiente como para que el miedo se le reflejara en su cara..._

Siento lágrimas en mi cara, no sé en qué momento llegaron ahí... Las siento tibias, rodando por mis mejillas... Disparo el cuarto tiro, sin dejar de avanzar, casi estoy encima de él. Siento mis dientes apretados, la mano libre tan empuñada que me estoy haciendo daño a mí misma.

_Después de atraparlo, se volvió a verme a mí, con Dani aún apresado en su garra, una sola mano le fue suficiente para inmovilizarlo. Todavía me miraba cuando sacó la espada. Daniel cerró ambas manos en la suya, en un intento por liberarse, se dio cuenta que no podría, entonces sus ojos se volvieron a mirarme..._

Dejé de apuntar a su pecho, ésta vez apunto a su cabeza, a esta distancia no se puede fallar, a esta distancia la bala va a quedar pegada en su frente, va a hacer pedazos su cráneo. A esta distancia no hay posibilidad de error. Disparo. Pero no...

Dios... Esto no puede estar pasando. La bala rebota contra la hoja de su espada y sale disparada en otra dirección. Las ha estado esquivado todas con la espada ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

_Daniel apenas podía hablar, el monstruo lo tenía por el cuello. Trató, pero era mucho más fuerte que él. Me miró con los ojos de par en par "Sal de aquí" me dijo... Fue un susurro apenas... Pero yo no podía moverme. Debí haberlo hecho, debí haber sido más rápida, debí... Todavía me miraba cuando Cable hundió la espada en su estómago. Aún me miraba cuando su boca se llenó de sangre, cuando sus ojos se quedaron vacíos... Quise gritar, pero no pude, nada salía de mi garganta… Estaba lloviendo, igual que ahora..._

Disparé los dos últimos tiros de una vez, aún sabiendo que sería inútil. De a poco, el eco de las detonaciones cesó y lo único que pudo oírse fueron las gotas agua cayendo, con su compás musical... Y él seguía sonriendo, tan cerca de mí, el cañón del arma casi pegado a su cara. No es la primera vez que estoy así de cerca. No le tengo miedo, es sólo que no puedo matarlo. No puedo matar a éste desgraciado.

Simplemente estiró su brazo y me atrapó. Yo no hice nada, no me moví, no grité, cerró su mano alrededor de mi cuello. Era fuerte, pero aún así, todavía podía respirar. De un tirón me atrajo hacia sí, mi rostro casi podía tocar el suyo, sentí su mirada clavada en mí, su respiración en mi piel.

¿Por qué no lo hace de una vez? ¿Por qué no me mata de una vez? No estoy asustada, no siento nada… Me reí ¿Qué más podía hacer?

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo matarte?- Pregunté.

Cable sólo me miró, sin que se le moviera un músculo de la cara. No me respondió, sólo me miraba, sonreía…

De pronto caí al suelo, por menos de un segundo quedé suspendida en el aire y luego mi cuerpo fue a golpearse contra el piso de concreto. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba lejos de Cable, ahora tenía a Leonardo parado frente a mí... Al verlo tan quieto daba la impresión de no haberse movido en absoluto, pero no fue así: Saltó hacia nosotros y golpeó a Cable en medio del pecho y luego volvió a su lugar. Y su respiración ni siquiera se había agitado.

Cable no cayó, pero me soltó. Leonardo se volvió a verme. Apenas si alzó la voz, pero pude entender perfectamente sus palabras.

.- Sal de aquí.- Dijo.

Leonardo se volvió hacia Cable nuevamente, circundándolo lentamente, con las manos listas a sacar las espadas que guardaba en la espalda. Cable apenas si se movía, lo seguía sólo con la vista...

.- Sal de aquí.- Repitió, con urgencia.

Yo conocía esas palabras, las había escuchado antes. Esa vez, Daniel me pidió que me fuera, pero yo sólo pude quedarme y observar.

Dios... no. Otra vez. Otra vez tengo que ver lo mismo. Mis piernas no quisieron responder, como la vez anterior, sólo podía quedarme y observar.

Como la vez anterior. Exactamente como la vez anterior.

**TBC **


	12. Caos

**12.- CAOS**

**

* * *

**

La mujer le vació la carga completa del arma, a una distancia de menos de cinco metros y avanzando y ninguna bala dio en el blanco. Ninguna.

No puedo decir que esté muy impresionado, aunque eso fue muy útil, me permitió calcular mejor sus habilidades. Y a esta distancia, no es lo único que puedo notar: Esas gafas, oscurecen completamente sus facciones, como si tuviera una sombra permanente en la mitad de la cara. Me pregunto como puede ver con ellas en semejante oscuridad.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo, sería mucho mejor que la mujer saliera de aquí, pero algo le pasó... Sólo está ahí, observándonos, con los ojos abiertos, pálida ¿Por qué no se levanta? Algo pasó con ella...

De pronto, Cable rompe la inmovilidad, abandona su postura pasiva y adopta una de combate. Por fin se acabaron los juegos, pienso. La batalla comienza ahora.

El filo de su espada desfila ante mis ojos a lo que la acomoda para atacar, segundos antes de lanzarla contra mí. Antes de que se acerque demasiado, saco mis espadas, las dos a la vez y luego espero el ataque.

Su primera estocada apunta a mi estomago, la bloqueo con la derecha mientras la hoja izquierda va en busca de su costado. La esquiva en un rápido movimiento, pero su pecho queda expuesto y muevo mi pierna hasta ella… Nunca llegué a hacer contacto con él, en el último instante dio un salto hacia atrás, quedando por completo fuera de mi alcance. Se agachó, enviando una patada a ras del suelo. La veo y la esquivo con una voltereta hacia atrás, mientras vuelvo a poner las espadas en sus fundas cuando aún estoy en el aire. Aterrizo sobre mis manos y de un salto vuelvo a estar en posición frente a mi enemigo, espadas fuera otra vez.

Casi no me dio tiempo, atacó enseguida. Puse mis espadas en cruz frente mi pecho, presionando para librarme de la hoja de su espada, mientras él presionaba en dirección contraria. Finalmente gano en fuerza, pero no por mucho, lo suficiente como para separarme de él unos centímetros y lanzarle una patada. Nuevamente, mi golpe choca contra el aire vacío. A unos metros de mí, se queda inmóvil nuevamente, con la punta de la espada apuntando el piso. La sonrisa sigue ahí, en realidad no la perdió en ningún momento. Espero… Y de pronto habla.

.- Esta es la pelea más larga que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.- Dice, con una voz increíblemente profunda, casi gutural. Suena tranquilo, relajado. Toma aire y continua.- Siempre pensé que, en esta ciudad sólo Shredder valía la pena como oponente, pero pasaron los años, y la pelea entre nosotros siempre fue postergada, hasta que un día me enteré de que había caído...

"Que más quisiera yo" Pensé al instante, Shredder era otro maldito que no sabía morir, pero no lo saqué de su error. Cable lanzó una carcajada.

.- Te parecería divertido saber como los llaman en las calles, todas las leyendas que se cuentan sobre ustedes, sobre ti y tus hermanos...

"¿Qué?" Grito en mi mente. Me conoce ¡Nos conoce! Me siento de pronto aterrado ante la idea de este enemigo del que no sabía nada, del que ignoraba su existencia pero él no la mía… Ni la de mis hermanos…

Así como él ¿Cuántos más habrá?

.- Así fue como supe de ti... - Cable hizo una pausa para reír quedamente.- La calle me viene hablando de ti desde hace tiempo. Supongo que ahora entiendes por qué estás aquí ¿No? Esperaba desde hace tiempo llegar a toparme contigo, ver qué tan bueno eras en verdad. Fue una suerte encontrarte así en el muelle... Fue una suerte que te hayas puesto a seguirme la pista, me ahorró toda la tarea de tener que buscarte. Supongo que entiendes ahora por qué estás aquí...

Claro que sí, claro que entiendo. Cuando eres el mejor, todos los imbéciles te quieren quitar el título.

El asesino volvió a ponerse en guardia, y yo me preparé nuevamente. Sin embargo... Algo ocurre a mí alrededor, algo está perturbándonos. Cable alza la mirada, busca alrededor, él también puede sentirlo. Un segundo después, ambos fuimos concientes de lo que ocurría.

Del techo, las paredes, desde las sombras del lugar, de cada rincón, emergieron los encapuchados negros del Pie. Se movieron rápido, en menos de un minuto habían cerrado un círculo alrededor de nosotros, abarcando todo a lo largo de los muros, cubriendo toda posible salida. Menos de un minuto estábamos rodeados.

Miro a mí alrededor, había de todo, el perraje de siempre y la Elite. La Elite, nada menos. Me vuelvo a mirar a mi adversario.

.- Creí que esto iba a ser un uno a uno...- Le grité, molesto.- Pensé que jugabas limpio.

Cable comenzó a retroceder, alejándose de mí, sin dejar de sonreír.

.- Yo no los traje.- Dijo con voz profunda, justo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Si le creí o no, poco importaba en ese momento. De un segundo a otro, pasé de estar a punto de enfrentarme con un espadachín a estar rodeado de ninjas del Pie. Por supuesto que ellos no esperaron a que me hiciera a la idea del cambio… De inmediato se me tiraron encima por docena. Me volví a enfrentarlos a la vez que trataba de no perder de vista a Cable, aunque parecía ser que no iría a ninguna parte de momento: Un comandante del Pie acababa de saltar frente a él y habían comenzado a cruzar sus espadas.

De modo que lo atacaban a él también. Interesante. Confuso, pero interesante. Parecía como si todos quisieran un pedazo de Cable, lo que me hizo recordar...

Meza. La había olvidado por completo. Usando sólo mis piernas me deshice de los ninjas que aún me rodeaban. Envíe un par de patadas a sus rostros y pude sentir el crujir de unos huesos antes de darles la espalda e ir en busca de la mujer. La encontré no muy lejos de ahí: Con un tubo de cañería sacado de quién sabe donde, trataba de detener la espada de uno de los ninjas, que la tenia de rodillas en el suelo. Podía ver en su rostro el esfuerzo. Corrí hasta ella y agarré al ninja por el cuello con una mano, con la otra atrapé su muñeca, obligándolo a soltar el arma. La espada cayó al suelo y después cayó él.

Me acerqué a la mujer. Estaba bien, pero se notaba en sus ojos la impresión, parecía estar despertando de un sueño, apenas podía enfocar su vista alrededor. La ayudé a ponerse de pie. Ni se molestó en pedirme explicaciones, recogió su arma del suelo y la cargó con las municiones que traía en su cinturón. Mientras lo hacía, repelí el ataque de otros tres que saltaron sobre nosotros, luego de eso, me volví a buscar a Cable.

Lo encontré, aún luchando con el comandante, sólo que el comandante ya no tenía su máscara, la sangre corría por su cara y la mitad izquierda de su uniforme estaba rasgada a la altura de su hombro, exhibiendo un profundo tajo. Cable estaba tal como lo había dejado antes.

Tomé a la mujer de la mano, acababa de vaciar nuevamente la carga de su arma, seis disparos, seis oponentes menos. Qué bien… Ahora sólo le quedaban los otros cien.

No tenía oportunidad ahí, y yo no podría protegerla todo el tiempo. Por más que deseara quedarme a deshacerme de los del Pie para proseguir mi pelea con Cable, no quería a la mujer muerta. La atraje hacía mí, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, buscando a mi alrededor alguna forma de salir...

Desgraciadamente, no logramos llegar muy lejos.

Como tenía toda mi atención puesta en Meza, no me percaté de ese grupo del Pie sino hasta que estuvieron sobre mí. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos que me mandaran volando por los aires de un golpe, caí unos cuantos centímetros más allá de donde estaba parada la mujer.

Alcé la cabeza, luchando por volver a enfocar la vista, deseando que mis sesos dejaran de bailar dentro de mi cráneo. Frente a la mujer, dos Elites blandían sus armas…

Jamás lograría llegar a tiempo para impedir que la partieran en dos.

Me puse de pie de un salto, no iba a llegar, por mucho que corriera, estoy casi al lado de ella, pero ellos son tan rápidos como yo. No iba a llegar, antes de siquiera pensar en avanzar, volvieron a caer sobre mí otra docena más de figuras de negro, me volvieron a derribar. No iba a llegar.

Un segundo antes de caer al suelo, desfiló por la esquina de mi ojo la imagen de Cable siendo rodeado por los Elites restantes. Ya no se ve al comandante, debe de estar por ahí, tirado en alguna parte… Al menos logró arrancarle las gafas.

Puedo verlo claramente, incluso desde la distancia en que me encuentro. En el lugar en dónde deberían estar sus ojos, no hay nada. Nada, sólo dos cuencas vacías. No tiene ojos.

Hubiera seguido mirando, pero una lluvia de puños cayó sobre mi rostro. Prácticamente a ciegas, mientras agarraba un brazo y lo lanzaba por encima de mi cabeza, mientras pateaba un estomago y me ponía de pie en medio de una tormenta de cuerpos negros que agarraban mis muñecas, impidiéndome usar las espadas, me pregunté qué diablos estaría ocurriendo. No podía ver a Meza, todos se me tiraban a la vez, impidiéndome llegar a ella. Por un segundo desesperé, realmente no quería muerta a esa mujer, pero no parecía que hubiera mucho que pudiera hacer para impedirlo...

Y eso que aún faltaba la mejor parte.

En medio de la pelea, una de las paredes explotó. No supe de dónde había venido, sólo que el lugar se remeció por completo y que de la pared no quedó nada. Pude advertir perfectamente la conmoción en todos, la sorpresa fue general y hasta los que me atacaban se relajaron por un segundo. Por mi parte, traté de no parar a cuestionarme sobre qué demonios acababa de pasar; la pausa era una ventaja si no me quedaba paralizado como un estúpido.

Pero los ninjas no tenían idea de qué había ocurrido, la explosión los había tomado tan por sorpresa como a mí... Sólo que yo logré reaccionar con más rapidez. El derrumbe me estaba mostrando la salida que buscaba.

Corrí hacia los restos de la pared, salté sobre una montaña de escombros y fierros retorcidos, poniéndome por encima de mis enemigos. Algunos saltaron tras de mí al instante, los otros se confundieron al escuchar los primeros disparos. Otros, la mayoría, cayeron cuando fueron alcanzados por esos disparos.

Disparos… Lo que le faltaba a esa salsa. Ahí se quedaba la salida que buscaba, no podría salir por ahí si seguían lloviendo balas de esa manera. No me molesté en averiguar de dónde ni de quién provenían, corrí a refugiarme buscando a Meza con la mirada a la vez que eludía encapuchados del Pie, aunque sólo algunos querían pelear, los demás querían huir...

Estaban disparando a granel, daba lo mismo a quién le acertaran. Recién entonces descubrí que tras el muro que acababa de caer, estaban emergiendo grupos de hombres armados con cosas que si no eran lanzamisiles, estaban muy cerca de serlo: Los ninjas caían a puñados antes de poder acercárseles demasiado, sólo unos pocos lograban esquivar los proyectiles y llegar hasta ellos.

Maldita sea. De pronto estaba atrapado entre tres flancos, todos apuntando a todos.

Encontré a Meza arrastrándose para salir de debajo de un contundente trozo de concreto que le tenía atrapada las piernas, tratando de alcanzar una automática que había quedado ahí después de que un ninja le pasara cuchillo a su dueño. Junto con sus piernas, el trozo de concreto había aplastado a los dos Elites que segundos atrás habían estado a punto de arrancarle la cabeza. Ahora apenas si podía verse de ellos un trozo de tela roja de su uniforme.

Qué suerte tenía esa mujer.

Meza logró llegar al arma a tiempo para descargarla en dos de los tres atacantes que se lanzaron sobre ella. Yo me encargué del tercero. Finalmente había podido llegar hasta ella: me incliné a su lado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

.- Tenemos que irnos.- Le dije.

.- Eso es una obviedad.- Responde.

Que lindo que a pesar de éste desastre aún conserve su maldito sarcasmo. La tomo por el codo y comienzo a ponerla en pie, rogando por que no se hubiera roto nada… Se tambalea, pero parece que se sostiene.

Aún sin mirar, sé exactamente el desastre que está quedando a mí alrededor. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco iluso al creer que podíamos salir fácilmente de ahí, la confusión a mí alrededor era total. Los tipos de las ametralladoras disparaban a cualquier cosa de negro; los ninjas del Pie trataban de reagruparse, corriendo en todas direcciones, ya fuera atacando a los de las armas o atacándonos cuando en su carrera se topaban con nosotros. Por nuestra parte, tratábamos de deshacernos de los del Pie y de esquivar las balas, y de paso, no perder de vista a Cable.

Tenía a Alíne de la muñeca, sin soltarla; ella se dejaba llevar, disparando con la mano libre. Podía ver en sus ojos el aturdimiento, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando y sólo quería salir de ahí. Me miró a los ojos, no hacía falta ni una palabra más, confiaba en mí para sacarla de ahí. Muy policía sería, pero jamás había estado sola en medio de un desastre como ese. Yo he estado en unos cuantos…

Corrimos tras unos escombros, apoyando nuestras espaldas tras unos desconchones de concreto dejados por la explosión. Sólo en ese momento fui conciente de los gritos, de las detonaciones de las armas, de las órdenes que los hombres se gritaban entre sí. Era tan ensordecedor que apenas si podía escuchar mi propia respiración, los ruidos vibraban en mi pecho y hacían retumbar las paredes.

Presté mayor atención.

Acababa de escuchar a los del Pie gritándose entre sí, a la vez que corrían para esquivar las balas. El comandante había caído. La Elite había caído. Los que quedaban gritaban pidiendo instrucciones, nadie respondía.

En medio de su desesperación, volvieron a disgregarse entre la creciente lluvia de balas… Y a pesar de todo eso, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Cable había logrado vencer a sus oponentes y que aún estaba vivo. Que aún teníamos una pelea pendiente...

Miré a la mujer, trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con la mano con la que sostenía el arma, en un vano intento por protegerse del ruido de las detonaciones. Vi algo más por la esquina del ojo... La tomé por la cintura y me la puse al hombro cual costal, justo a tiempo para salir de la línea de fuego: Tras de mí, los desconchones y restos volaban en mil pedazos. La onda expansiva de la explosión nos dio mayor impulso y nuestros cuerpos volaron sin control varios metros más allá.

Cuando por fin me estrellé contra el suelo, descubrí que había perdido a la mujer. Con la cabeza revuelta miré a mí alrededor tratando de encontrarla. De paso pude ver qué era lo que nos había mandado volando hasta ahí: Los sujetos de las armas habían traído más armamento. Jamás había visto algo así, unas especies de metralletas que lanzaban millones de proyectiles a una velocidad sorprendente; otras cosas como cañones que lanzaban pequeños mísiles... Descubrí que otras de las paredes había caído y parte del techo también, sepultando a varios de los del Pie. Desde donde estaba podía observar el cielo nocturno a través de los hoyos en el techo.

Un espadachín vino corriendo hacía mí, apenas dándome tiempo de dar una voltereta hacia atrás y esquivarlo. Me deshice de la espada y luego de su dueño. Miré a mí alrededor, agradeciendo que mis espadas no hubieran caído tan fuera de mi alcance. Las recuperé del piso y las usé para repeler una lluvia de balas dirigidas a mí.

Era una verdadera batalla campal y no tenía intenciones de detenerse, era más fácil que el edificio se cayese primero.

Sentí una nueva explosión desde algún lugar cercano, seguido por el olor a humo y a fuego. Tal vez no fuera una posibilidad tan distante, después de todo… Logré librarme de atacantes por un segundo, pero aún no podía encontrar a Meza. Maldición.

Era hora de enfrentar la realidad, no podía con eso yo solo... Saco mi teléfono del cinturón, llamo y espero. Espero… Después de lo que aparece una eternidad, la voz de Don sale del otro lado.

.- ¡Leo! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué son esos ruidos? ¿Qué...?

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de pedirle que se callara y me escuchara. El teléfono salió volando de mis manos y fue a estrellarse contra una columna de concreto donde estalló en un haz de circuitos y partes. Todavía estaba viéndolo morir, cuando tuve que repeler un ataque a mi espalda. Debía ser uno de los hombres armados, porque no volvió a levantarse del suelo. Son fáciles de vencer cuando no tienen un arma en las manos…

Pero ahí se iba mi posibilidad de pedir refuerzos.

Fue saltando para esquivar otra ráfaga de proyectiles que encontré a Alíne... y a Cable. Ambos, en medio del despelote; ella de rodillas frente a él; él de pie, mirándola. Meza estaba ahí, lánguida, con los brazos colgando a los lados, sin ninguna fuerza; la mano que sostenía el arma entreabierta, como hipnotizada. Por un momento temí lo peor, esperaba ver la espada de Cable atravesando su cuerpo de un segundo a otro… Pero no fue así.

La mano derecha de Cable sostenía su espada, apuntando hacia el suelo. _Con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer_.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

Corrí hacia ellos, las espadas listas, Cable se dio cuenta de mí mucho antes de que estuviera siquiera cerca, dio un saltó hacia atrás, tan ligero que pareció flotar. Aún en el aire, volvió la cabeza hacia mí e hizo una reverencia, inclinando la punta de su sombrero en mi dirección… Segundos después, su figura se perdía entre el montón de siluetas negras que corrían en distintas direcciones.

Me resigno a la idea de perderlo y me arrodillo junto a la mujer. Sus ojos siguen mirando en la misma dirección, como si Cable todavía estuviera ahí. La observo con detención, los ojos abiertos de par en par, las pupilas contraídas, pálida como una calavera… De pronto vuelve su cabeza hacía mí, lentamente.

Sus ojos miran en mi dirección, pero es obvio que no me están viendo a mí. Están perdidos en un sitio muy distante... De alguna forma consigo escuchar su voz por sobre las detonaciones, estallidos, gritos...

.- ¿Dani?

Es obvio que algo había pasado en su cabeza, un shock o algo así. Iba a ponerla en pie cuando de pronto toma mis hombros y los sostiene con fuerza.

.- No te preocupes, todo estará bien… Te protegeré...

Por algunos segundos, sólo soy capaz de mirarla, sin comprender, luego tomo sus muñecas y aparto sus manos de mí.

.- Despierta de una vez. Tenemos que irnos.- Grito.- Este lugar está por venirse abajo.

Se me queda mirando, con la misma expresión perdida, hasta que su mirada se vuelve hacia algo a uno de mis costados. La sigo y me encuentro con un ojo grande, redondo y metálico apuntando justo en mi dirección.

Sentí con claridad el sonido del arma preparándose para disparar y estaba por tomar a la mujer para apartarnos de la zona de disparo, pero por alguna razón, ella decidió soltarse de mis manos, saltar sobre mí y abrazarme, enterrando su rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi cabeza, interponiéndose entre mi cuerpo y el cañón del arma. La miro con los ojos desorbitados.

_¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo? _

Siento el disparo cuando todavía tengo a la mujer encima de mí... Meza tuvo el tiempo justo para levantar la cabeza y mirarme a los ojos… Todavía me miraba cuando las balas hicieron impacto en su espalda. Su cuerpo se estremeció en dos grandes espasmos, uno por cada bala atrapada por su cuerpo. Dejo de mirarla por un segundo, lo suficiente como para lanzarle una de las espadas en medio del pecho al tirador y luego vuelvo a ella. Ni siquiera estaba mirando cuando el otro sujeto rodó por el suelo.

La cabeza de la mujer cayó sobre mi hombro, sus brazos perdieron fuerza y se deslizaron sin resistencia por mis costados, sus rodillas se doblaron y comenzó a caer. La sujeté por los hombros, tratando de hacer que me mirara... Grité su nombre y tras algunos intentos logró abrir un poco los ojos.

.- Eso, mantente despierta...- Le susurré.

Con esfuerzo, trató de enfocar su mirada en mí. Me sonrió temblorosa… Yo no hago más que sostenerla en los brazos, pensando en como voy a sacarla de aquí, pensando en que tan mal puede estar...

.- Todo va a estar bien... – Balbuceó, su voz era apenas un susurro.- Dani...

Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe. La sacudí, le grité, pero no logré reanimarla. Aún estaba mirándola cuando sentí un rumor a mí alrededor. Alcé la vista. Las paredes, lo que quedaba de ellas, se estremecieron, los pilares de metal oxidado comenzaron a doblarse. Mis ojos se llenaron del fino polvillo que se deslizaba de los muros, anunciando desde ya el desastre final. Me incliné sobre la mujer, protegiendo su cabeza con una de mis manos, manteniendo el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por el mío.

Tengo el tiempo justo de preguntarme de cuánto peso será capaz de protegerme el caparazón cuando los primeros pedazos de concreto me golpean y todo a mí alrededor se va a negro.

**TBC**


	13. Pocas opciones, Muchas consecuencias

**13.- POCAS OPCIONES, MUCHAS CONSECUENCIAS **

**

* * *

**

**1- **

Un poco antes, en otro lugar...

.- No hay nada que ver.- Masculló Miguel Ángel, echado en el sofá frente a la tele; el control remoto en una mano y un puñado de papas fritas en la otra.

.- Tal vez si pararas en un canal por al menos dos segundos, podríamos alcanzar a ver que están dando… – Respondió Raphael con fastidio, echado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y los ojos semicerrados.

.- No hay nada que ver. – Volvió a quejarse Miguel, como si no lo hubiese oído.

Repentinamente, Raphael se volvió hacia Miguel y le arrancó el control remoto de la mano.

.- Suficiente, me estás volviendo loco.

Miguel alcanzó a reaccionar y agarró el aparato por el extremo que sobresalía de la mano de Raph.

.- ¡Ey! Es mi turno.

.- ¡Se acabó tu turno!

Miguel volvió a tirar, ésta vez haciendo palanca con el pie sobre la cara de Raph.

.- Dame eso...

.- Quita tu pie de mi cara...

.- ¡Dame eso!

.- ¡Quita tu pie de mi cara!

Raphael tiró con más fuerza, tratando de alejar a Miguel poniendo su pie contra su estomago. En medio del forcejeo, el sofá cayó de espaldas y los dos rodaron por el suelo... Una vez que el mueble se vio libre de su peso, volvió a su posición anterior.

Mientras luchaban por la posesión del aparato, inadvertidamente presionaron todos sus botones, subiendo el volumen de la televisión a su máximo y cambiando de un canal a otro, mientras rodaban de un lado a otro del piso de la sala.

De pronto, Miguel se alzó triunfante, con el brazo en alto, sosteniendo el control remoto en la mano. Había logrado inmovilizar a Raphael sentándose sobre él, ganando la batalla, pero la cinta adhesiva que mantenía unidas las dos partes de plástico del control terminaron soltándose completamente, quedando el aparato todo desarmado en sus manos.

.- Ups...

.- Ahora me acuerdo como lo rompimos la primera vez.- Dijo Raphael, sacándose a Miguel de encima.

Un ruido estrepitoso los hizo volver la vista hacia la pantalla del televisor, prestando atención. La pantalla mostraba lo que parecían ser los restos de una explosión en un edificio, el primer piso se veía completamente colapsado bajo el segundo y todo lo demás ardiendo en llamas.

Miguel se apartó del pecho de Raphael y se sentó de rodillas sobre la alfombra frente al televisor; Raph lo imitó, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, mientras escuchaban la voz en off del periodista.

_"... No sabemos lo que está ocurriendo al interior de este edifico abandonado, la policía y los bomberos llegaron hasta el lugar atraídos por la serie de explosiones y... ¡Oh Dios!... ¡Cúbranse!..."_

Miguel y Raphael se aproximaron aún más al televisor, inconscientemente, mientras las imágenes mostraban una nueva explosión.

_"Están disparando desde el interior... Cientos de disparos... Podemos ver unas figuras saliendo de entre los escombros..."_

.- ¿Qué está pasando allá?- Preguntó en un murmullo Miguel, boquiabierto.

Ahora la pantalla mostraba los restos del incendio, de a poco consumiéndose gracias a la lluvia que aún caía copiosa. De entre las llamas y los escombros surgían unas figuras, levantando armas unas contra otras.

La imagen era apenas clara, tanto por la lluvia, como por la cámara que se movía en todas direcciones, probablemente por los esfuerzos del camarógrafo por filmar lo que veía y a la vez cubrirse de las detonaciones. De fondo, podía oírse la voz casi histérica del periodista, que daba pequeños grititos cada vez que se disparaba un arma. Arriba, en el cielo, los helicópteros sobrevolaban el lugar, iluminando el edificio.

Ambos tenían los ojos pegados en la pantalla, cuando irrumpió Donatello junto a ellos, con cara de preocupación y el teléfono en la mano. Los dos volvieron sus cabezas hacia él con cara de pregunta.

.- Leo llamó...-Dijo.- No alcanzó a decir nada, pero había mucho ruido, disparos… Creo que está en problemas, pero perdí la señal por completo, como si su teléfono se hubiese destruido o hubiese explotado, o... No lo sé, pero sin su aparato no puedo rastrearlo y no sé dónde...

Raphael y Miguel se miraron el uno al otro y luego se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

.- ¿Explotar?- Preguntó Miguel en voz baja, volviendo la cabeza hacia la TV. Raph se levantó y pasó corriendo junto a Don.

.- Vamos.- Dijo.- Tengo una idea de qué está pasando. Si alguna vez necesitas encontrar a alguno de nosotros, sólo sigue las explosiones.

Raphael siguió corriendo, llevándose a Donatello todavía aturdido, por la muñeca, en dirección al ascensor. Miguel los siguió de cerca, mirando por última vez por sobre su hombro hacia la TV. Ahora la pantalla mostraba una nueva explosión que hizo que la imagen se estremeciera, sin poder enfocarse.

.- De alguna forma, siempre estamos donde están las explosiones.- Se dijo y luego volteó hacia delante y siguió a los otros.

**2- **

Horas más tarde…

Leo abrió los ojos lentamente. Por varios segundos, sólo fue capaz de ver una mancha borrosa ante sus ojos, acompañada de un agudo dolor de cabeza.

Se preguntó dónde estaría o qué era lo que estaba haciendo o qué era lo que debía hacer, qué día de la semana era, trataba de recordar sin mucho éxito, mientras su vista lentamente volvía a enfocar los objetos que alrededor.

.- Bienvenido otra vez al mundo de los vivos.- Sintió que le decía una voz grave, muy cerca de él. Movió la cabeza en su dirección, pero de inmediato cerró los ojos de golpe con una mueca: El movimiento había sido demasiado brusco para su vapuleada cabeza.

Esperó un poco más y luego se sentó de una vez. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para calmar los latidos que golpearon sus sienes y el mareo que lo sacudió. Cuando por fin logró ver claramente, tenía a Raphael frente a sí, sentado a horcajadas en una silla con el respaldo hacia delante. Tenía el mentón apoyado sobre las manos y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de fastidio.

.- Raphael.- Dijo Leo lentamente, frotándose la cabeza.

.- El mismo...- Respondió Raph con voz monótona.

Así que estaba en casa. Curioso. Eso sí que no lo recordaba. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso, sobre una de las colchonetas del dojo. Se dio una rápida mirada a sí mismo.

.- Tranquilo.- Dijo Raphael al ver su gesto.- No hay nada roto… De milagro.

.- Supongo que el caparazón aguantó...

.- ¿Qué?

.- Nada.

Leo alzó la vista y por un segundo se quedó mirando al vacío, tratando de recuperar de su memoria las últimas horas vividas. De pronto abrió muy grandes los ojos y se volvió violentamente hacia Raphael, con una expresión de alarma.

Raph lo miró sin entender por algunos segundos, pero luego asintió, comprendiendo.

.- Ella está bien.- Dijo.- Don la está viendo ahora, pero está entera. En parte fue gracias a que la cubriste con tu cuerpo, de lo contrario habría terminado como tortilla bajo los restos cuando todo ese quilombo se les vino encima.

.- Pero... –Leo continuaba mirándolo con extrañeza.- Las... balas... le dispararon...- Luchaba por hablar con coherencia, pero sus pensamientos eran confusos aún.

.- Chaleco.- Respondió simplemente Raphael, sin cambiar el tono de voz.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Chaleco antibalas. Traía uno puesto. Le salvó la vida, aunque los proyectiles estuvieron a punto de atravesarlo. No sé con qué diablos estaban tratando allá, pero no era chiste. La sacó barata, sólo le quedaron unos moretones en la espalda.

Leo lo escuchaba, tratando de asimilar la información. Parpadeó un par de veces y se volvió a mirarlo otra vez.

.- Las cosas... Se salieron un poco de control...

.- No me digas.- Respondió éste alzando las cejas.- Cuando llegamos, estaba la mitad del edificio en el suelo, tuvimos que evadir a los policías, paramédicos, bomberos... No sé cómo no los encontraron primero ¿Qué demonios era todo eso? Hasta ninjas del Pie encontramos, es decir, yo me he metido en problemas, pero eso...

.- ¿Y trajeron a la mujer acá?- Preguntó repentinamente, ignorando los comentarios de Raph.

Raphael se encogió de hombros.

.- Tú lo pediste. Dijiste que no estaba segura ahí. Fue lo único que alcanzaste a decir antes de que te fueras a negro otra vez. En serio, no sé como logramos salir de ahí sin que nos vieran.- Terminó, algo molesto.

Leo no recordaba haber dicho eso, pero tal vez fuera lo mejor. No había seguridad de que la mujer fuera a estar bien en un hospital, no con tanta gente tratando de matarla. Hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero de inmediato volvió a caer, la cabeza parecía pasarle una tonelada.

.- Será mejor que no te muevas por un rato, fue un golpe feo. Y creo que tendrás que olvidarte de dormir por las próximas 12 horas… Pero puedes aprovechar el tiempo y explicarme qué diablos pasó allá afuera.

El tono de Raph era agresivo, parecía molesto e irritado. Más de lo usual.

.- Estoy a punto de pensar que me estás culpando por todo eso...- Dijo Leo, tratando de sonreír, aunque en realidad no le parecía gracioso.

.- Don dijo que andabas persiguiendo a un asesino…

Leo dio un suspiro. Todo lo que le había pedido a Don era que mantuviera la boca cerrada, cómo podía ser eso tan difícil.

.- Ayudaba a esa mujer... Alíne... a atraparlo. Es policía. Todo iba bien, pero luego aparecieron esos tipos armados y los ninjas del Pie, y...

.- Si. Don ya nos contó todo sobre este triángulo amoroso entre Cable, el narcotraficante y los del Pie.- Lo interrumpió Raph con un tono ligeramente acusador.

.- No andaba haciendo de superhéroe, si es en eso en lo que estás pensando...- Se defendió Leo, adivinando lo que debía estar pasando por la cabeza de Raph.

.- No, claro que no.

Leo guardó silencio por un instante.

.- Raph…- Empezó al fin, con cansancio, sin tener muy claro en realidad qué quería decir. No tenía ganas de explicarse y no sentía realmente que debiera hacerlo, pero…

.- No, viejo. Ahórratelo.- Le interrumpió otra vez Raph.- Si hubiera sido yo allá afuera, me descueras vivo, pero cuando eres tú quien decide salir a hacer de ángel guardián…

.- No es eso, Raph…

.- Bueno… Cómo sea. Realmente no me importa, sólo intenta recordar esta aventurita la próxima vez que quieras recriminarme por algo. Recuerda quién es el que está constantemente haciendo de vigilante sin importarle las consecuencias.

Leo respiró profundamente, sintiéndose exhausto.

.- No ando de vigilante.- Dijo, cansado.- Pero no tuve opciones, no podía…

.- Cómo te dije, ahórrate las…

.- El asesino del que habla Don.- Le interrumpió, pero sin alzar la voz, sin alterarse.- Está buscándome, Raph. Quiere pelear contra el que derrotó a Saki… Quiere pelear conmigo. Ya mató a un montón de gente sólo para provocar un combate, sólo para atraer mi atención.- Se volvió a verlo con una mueca de disgusto y perplejidad, como si recién ahora que lo decía, se diese cuenta de la parte que él mismo jugaba en todo eso, de cómo sin querer lo había provocado todo.- Tengo que pelear con él, terminar con esto o seguirá matando... Y eso es algo con lo que simplemente no puedo vivir.

Raph aún no entendía lo que había significado derrotar a Shredder, el caos que se había desatado por culpa de eso. No entendía cómo era ser perseguido cada tanto por algún demente ansioso de probar su valía contra "el que había acabado con Shredder". No lo entendió cuado las bandas rivales estallaron en guerra hacía unos meses atrás y no lo entendía ahora. Y aún cuando estaba más que dispuesto a tomar toda la responsabilidad por las consecuencias, los efectos colaterales seguían lloviéndoles a todos por igual, la guerra en las calles había sido prueba de ello y entendía un poco por qué Raph podía sentirse molesto con todo eso, aún así… No parecía demasiado pedir un poco de comprensión de su parte.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la sala.

.- No pedí nada de esto, Raph pero matar a Shredder tiene sus consecuencias y tengo que hacerme cargo…- Comenzó a caminar, dándole la espalda.- Considérate afortunado de haber esquivado esa bala.

Raphael no contestó.

No sabía hasta dónde le había entendido todo eso, pero como en muchas otras ocasiones, discutir con él era una batalla perdida.

**3.-**

Meza abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue algo de color marrón que se sentía felpudo al tacto. Pasó un tiempo antes de que su cerebro comenzase a funcionar nuevamente y se diese cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre un sofá.

Se sentó de golpe, casi cayéndose al suelo, sintiendo el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. De inmediato sintió una mano sosteniendo su hombro, impidiéndole levantarse.

.- No se mueva todavía, sufrió un golpe bastante fuerte.- Dijo suavemente una voz.

Meza hizo una mueca de dolor, cerrando los ojos, tratando de controlar las nauseas y el mareo que sentía. Lentamente se sentó en el sofá y volvió la cara hacía la voz, abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con una criatura verde con una cinta púrpura cruzándole el rostro, que le miraba sonriente.

.- ¿Cómo siente?- Le preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

Meza se echó para atrás violentamente, ahogando un grito en la garganta y por poco estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas con sofá y todo. La criatura la miró sorprendida mientras ella trataba sutilmente de escabullirse trepando por el respaldo del mueble.

.- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es esto? - Balbuceó alterada. Don la miró aún más confundido.

De pronto la mujer dejó de tratar de escapar de Don y lo miró detenidamente, mientras su cara se iba relajando más y más.

.- Oh... Tú. Ahora recuerdo.- Dijo al fin en un murmullo, volviendo a sentarse con tranquilidad.- Leonardo... Lo siento...

Don la miró sin comprender unos segundos y luego sonrió.

.- No. Donatello es el nombre, Don si prefiere.- La corrigió.

Ésta vez fue la mujer quien lo miró sin entender, pero entonces se fijó más en su rostro y se dio cuenta que en realidad no era exactamente la misma criatura que había conocido esa noche. Ésta parecía un poco más alta y delgada y su color de piel era distinto.

.- Entonces...- Comenzó confundida, pero justo en ese momento sus ojos se desviaron hacia la figura que se aproximaba a ellos.

.- Despertaste.- Dijo simplemente el recién llegado. La criatura que se había presentado como Donatello se volvió también hacia él. Meza reconoció al instante su voz. Miró alternativamente a Leo y a Don.

.- ¿Cuántos hay de ustedes?- Preguntó casi sin pensar. Leo se encogió de hombros.

.- Sólo mis hermanos y yo.- Dijo.

De inmediato, Meza fue conciente que desde las esquinas de la habitación habían aparecido dos criaturas más, una aún más corpulenta que Leonardo y ceñuda, que se plantó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante; la otra salió de un rincón, con lo que parecían ser un Mp3 y unos audífonos alrededor de la cabeza. Meza los miró a los cuatro de hito en hito y luego enterró la cara entre las manos.

.- Oooooohhhh.- Exclamó.- Esto no puede estar pasando...

Leo puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer, sentándose a su lado.

.- No te preocupes, estarás a salvo aquí.

De inmediato la mujer levantó la cara, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

.- Cable...- Dijo en un murmullo, luego se volvió hacia Leo.- ¿Dónde está?

.- No lo sé. Lo perdí en la confusión.

Apenas escuchó eso, la mujer se puso de pie e hizo ademán de pasar por el lado de Leo.

.- ¿Por dónde salgo de acá?- Le preguntó, tambaleándose. Leo la tomó por un brazo.

.- Espera un momento...

.- No puedo, no puedo esperar, tengo que encontrarlo.- Meza intentó soltarse, pero fue inútil: firmemente, pero sin hacerle daño, Leo la empujó de vuelta al sofá.

.- Sólo espera un momento ¿Quieres?- Le dijo, Meza lo miró ceñuda.

Acto siguiente, Leo se volvió hacia sus hermanos y les dirigió una significativa mirada. Raphael se encogió de hombros y simplemente dio media vuelta.

.- Haz lo que te dé la gana.- Murmuró con los dientes apretados. Antes de irse le dirigió una mirada hostil, que Leo trató de evitar. Don también se retiró, llevándose a Miguel con él.

.- Tú sabes cómo es, tiene esa forma tan especial de demostrar preocupación.- Dijo Don antes de perderse por completo de vista.

.- ¡Yo no estoy preocupado por ese surullo! - Se escuchó la voz de Raph desde alguna de las habitaciones.

Leo respiró profundo. Una vez solos, se volvió a la mujer nuevamente.

.- Deberías descansar un momento.- Le dijo.

Sólo entonces la mujer notó que sus ropas estaban casi secas y que ya no llevaba el chaleco y que su blusa estaba medio abierta. Leo vio su gesto y parpadeó, ligeramente avergonzado.

.- Lo siento, pero tuvimos que hacerlo, creíamos que las balas te habían impactado.

Sin embargo, la mujer apenas si prestó atención a sus ropas.

.- Tengo que irme.- Repitió.

Leo la miró más detenidamente, tenía la cara con diversos moretones y magullones, por sus ojos podía ver que estaba tan cansada como sonaba su voz, el pelo todavía mojado. Recordó ese extraño episodio en el que la mente de la mujer pareció desaparecer por completo de la realidad…

.- No puedes salir ahora tras Cable. No tendrías oportunidad.- Le dijo suavemente.

La mujer se puso nuevamente de pie.

.- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

.- No vayas.- Pidió él nuevamente, poniéndose de pie también. Intentó poner una mano sobre su hombro, pero la mujer se la apartó con rabia.

.- Te dije que me dejaras en paz. A ti no te importa lo que me pase, lo único que quieres es tener a Cable para ti solo.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Quieres ser tú quien lo derrote ¿Verdad? Pero es mío, Cable es mío...

.- No... No es...

.- Lo vi en tu cara, tú expresión era como la de él, sólo les interesa el combate. Pertenecen a la misma calaña.- Terminó, mirándolo con desprecio.

Leonardo arrugó la frente, alejándose un poco de ella.

.- No soy un asesino.- Le respondió, tratando de conservar la calma.

.- Por lo que vi esta noche, eso es sólo cuestión de perspectiva.

Esta vez Leo no respondió, se quedó callado frente de la mujer, profundamente ofendido, sin embargo no dijo nada más para defenderse.

De pronto sus ojos bajaron inconscientemente hasta el pecho de la mujer. La enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho había llamado su atención. Era primera vez que la veía, era de un rojo intenso que resaltaba aún más contra su piel blanca, e iba diagonalmente desde el hombro izquierdo y hasta un lugar que se perdía dentro de su blusa.

La mujer notó su mirada y de inmediato cerró la ropa con sus manos, mirándolo con enojo. Leo no comprendió al principio, pero luego abrió los ojos muy grandes.

.- Oh, no... – Dijo, sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza.- No es lo que piensas... Es… Esa cicatriz...

La mujer le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar mientras Leo aún hablaba. Leo suspiró, bajando la mirada y dejando caer los hombros.

.- ¿Dónde está la salida?- Preguntó Meza secamente.

.- Solo sigue adelante...- Le dijo Leo, dándole la espalda también.

Esperó hasta el último momento para volver a hablar.

.- Un momento.- Dijo. La mujer esperó.- Esa cicatriz ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

.- Cable...- Respondió simplemente.

.- Te atacó...- Dijo Leo pensativo.- Pero no estás muerta...

La mujer guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza.

.- No.

.- ¿Lograste escapar y sólo pudo dejarte esa marca? ¿Eso fue?

.- Sí.

.- No es verdad. A él no se le escapa nadie.

Leo sabía lo que había visto en el edificio, esa extraña escena en la que el asesino acariciaba la mejilla de la mujer. Meza guardó silencio por varios minutos, sin volverse a mirarlo. Finalmente habló, muy despacio.

.- Una vez que acabó con Daniel corrió hacía mí. Yo no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada. Sólo estaba ahí, esperando a que acabase conmigo también. Cable dio el primer golpe, sentí su espada contra mi piel, como hierro caliente, recuerdo haber cerrado los ojos... Caí. Lo vi antes de perder el conocimiento, estaba de pie frente a mí... Horas después desperté en el hospital, estaba viva y no demasiado dañada y no sabía porqué.- En cuanto terminó de hablar, continuó su camino hacia la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta se volvió una última vez.- Aún no sé porqué.- Repitió en un susurro, luego desapareció de la vista.

Leo se quedó inmóvil por varios minutos después de su partida, hasta que vio a Don aparecer en la habitación. Caminó hasta detenerse frente a él, miró en todas direcciones y al no encontrar a la mujer se volvió hacia Leo.

.- ¿Se fue? ¿En verdad se fue?

Leo asintió.

.- ¿Qué podía hacer? No es mi prisionera, no podía retenerla aquí a la fuerza.- Dijo, con los ojos en la nada.

.- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Don. Leo alzó la vista.

.- ¿Escuchaste todo?

.- Gran parte. No fue mi intención, sólo estaba en la cocina, y ya sabes que aquí hay mucho eco...

.- Sí...

.- Tiene un pésimo concepto de ti ¿Ah? - Dijo Don pensativo. Leo ahogó una risa y lo miró de soslayo.

.- En parte tiene razón, en parte se equivoca.

.- ¿Y cuál sería cual?- Preguntó Don.

.- Tengo negocios pendientes con ese asesino.- Dijo, pero casi de inmediato suspiró.- Es verdad, quiero enfrentarme a él. Quiero saber de que se trata todo esto, ver el final de la historia… Además, no confío en que ella pueda detenerlo.

Don se le quedó mirando un rato y finalmente asintió.

.- Debo encontrarla.- Dijo Leo al fin.- ¿Le pusiste un...?

.- Yep...- Contestó al instante Don.

.- Buen chico.

.- Aunque no creo que alcance a llegar muy lejos así como está.

.- Yo tampoco, pero lo que le falta en condición le sobra en inestabilidad, puede ponerse aún más complicado...

.- ¿Ah, sí?

.- Recordé lo último que hizo antes de que el edificio se nos viniera encima, me llamó Dani... Creo que esto ya no tiene nada que ver con venganza para ella. Ya no por lo menos.

.- ¿Y qué entonces? - Preguntó Don, curioso. Leo se volvió a verlo y encogió los hombros.

.- No lo sé bien aún...- Dijo al fin, pero eso no era exactamente cierto. Don continuó mirándolo sin comprender, pero Leo no explicó más.- Ya me voy.- Anunció finalmente.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, recogiendo sus espadas en el camino y envainándolas. Don vio que junto a las fundas de las espadas, Leo había sujetado un bo de metal. Lo usaban generalmente para las prácticas, estaba hecho de un metal liviano y era la mitad de largo que el suyo.

.- ¿Tienes que ir solo?- Se le ocurrió preguntar de repente.

Leo pensó un segundo... Pensó en lo de los daños colaterales, pensaba mucho en eso siempre. Siguió caminando hacia la puerta mientras pensaba.

.- Si.- Dijo al fin.

**TBC**


	14. Conversando con los muertos

Soundtrack: October/Evanescence

**14.- CONVERSANDO CON LOS MUERTOS.**

**

* * *

**

**1- **

Corría bajo la lluvia, ignorando el dolor en el costado, ignorado el cansancio, ignorando el pecho que le ardía, pero ¿A dónde iba? ¿Tenía algún sentido seguir?

Estaba tan cansada...

Se estaba engañando a sí misma, no habría paz en ninguna parte. Era inútil, era todo tan inútil... Como seguir creyendo que podía matar al monstruo, como seguir intentando mantenerse en pie, como seguir corriendo en medio de la noche. Inútil.

Se detuvo en seco. Jadeando, se inclinó sobre sí misma, apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas, respirando a bocanadas, con el agua chorreándole por el pelo. Cuando se alzó nuevamente, estaba a las puertas del cementerio.

.- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? - Se preguntó a sí misma en un susurro. Segundos después, atravesaba sus puertas y volvía a correr.

¿No era obvia la razón? Aún en medio de la oscuridad, aún con la lluvia, fue fácil encontrar lo que buscaba. Había estado tantas veces ahí que podría encontrar su lugar con los ojos cerrados. Ver su nombre ahí, esas horribles letras negras con su nombre, había pasado tiempo ya, pero todavía no se acostumbraba.

Todavía no lo soportaba.

Las rodillas se doblaron, incapaces de soportar el peso. Algo se abría paso por dentro, haciéndola pedazos, lento, doloroso, no había forma de pararlo, no había forma de calmarlo, la estaba rompiendo por dentro… Y quería que lo hiciera, quería que la destruyera de una vez. Se lanzó sobre la piedra, la abrazó…

.- Dani...- Sollozó, apretándose más contra la lápida.

Seguía lloviendo. Llevaba varios días lloviendo, había llovido casi todo el año. Había lluvia, había viento, había piedra, pero nada más. Nadie más iba a responder. Se dobló sobre sí misma… Podía hacerse pedazos la garganta y nadie vendría, podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, podría golpear esa maldita piedra toda la noche, pero jamás devolvería lo que guardaba dentro.

.- Sácame de aquí...- Le susurró, las manos rojas deslizándose por las letras negras… Lo arrancaron de su cuerpo, de un tirón, dejando el espacio vacío. La destruyeron, la hicieron pedazos, quedó sola, medio muerta y desgarrada.

Trató de soportarlo, de verdad que sí. Trató de vivir... Pero se daba cuenta de que también había muerto esa noche. No era justo pedirle que siguiera, estaba muerta y los muertos pertenecían a ese lugar, ahí era donde debía quedarse. Tal vez la piedra pudiera tragársela a ella también.

**2.-**

Un estallido resonó en alguna parte, por encima de la lluvia...

No estaba segura de haberlo oído, tenía la cara contra la lápida, de rodillas en la tierra. No estaba segura de haberlo oído hasta que sintió la segunda detonación. Fue sólo unos segundos después que empezó a sentir el ardor en el costado y en el hombro.

Levantó la mano y lentamente la llevó hasta en su hombro. Volvió a levantarla y la sostuvo frente a sí. Sangre. No fue necesario que hiciera lo mismo con el costado derecho, el dolor fue lo suficientemente agudo como para indicarle lo que acababa de pasar. Se dio una mirada a sí misma, vio la sangre correr por sus piernas, diluyéndose con el agua que caía, la veía correr, aturdida…

Sintió las pisadas, pero no tuvo tiempo de volverse a mirar, un golpe en su espalda la envió rodando por el suelo, haciéndola caer duramente sobre su estómago. No se movió, se quedó ahí, en el barro, tratando de entender. Cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo un par de zapatos empapados y sucios frente a sus ojos.

Uno de los zapatos voló hasta su cara con fuerza, golpeándole la mandíbula. El golpe la dejó más aturdida aún, sintiendo en la boca el sabor de la sangre. Trató de moverse, pero el dolor en el hombro y en el costado derecho le había adormecido el cuerpo. Los zapatos llenos de barro se acomodaron y luego las piernas a las que pertenecían se doblaron frente a ella, dejando a la altura de su cara, el rostro de un hombre. Era un rostro familiar.

.- Ferrari...- Murmuró Alíne, en una voz apenas audible, la boca llena de sangre.

.- Maldita hija de puta.- Escuchó salir de su boca.- Mírame de una vez, mírame para que puedas ver lo que me hicieron por tú culpa, para que veas lo que esos monstruos me hicieron.

Alíne no hizo ningún movimiento, aún tratando de recobrarse. El hombre perdió la paciencia, se inclinó aún más sobre ella y tomándola por el cuello, la obligó a levantar la cabeza. Alíne tardó un par de segundos en enfocar. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

.- Oh, por... – Casi gritó, sintiendo un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

La cara de Ferrari estaba surcada de cicatrices, como si le hubiesen estado sacando cuñas con un cuchillo, pero lo peor era su oreja derecha. Ya no la tenía. En su lugar sólo había un bultito de carne.

.- Me perdonarás...- Dijo, con una mirada desquiciada.- Si no te muestro el resto.

Alíne comenzó a retroceder arrastrándose sobre su estomago por el piso, buscando alejarse del hombre, pero Ferrari la agarró por el cuello de la blusa y la empujó a su posición anterior. La obligó a voltearse de espaldas y entonces comenzó a arrastrarla por el suelo, tomada por el pelo. Ella gritó de dolor cuando los escombros en la tierra pasaban a llevar sus heridas.

.- ¿Y sabes por qué es todo esto, perra? ¿Ah? - Le decía mientras la arrastraba.- Se supone que debía encargarme de ti, hacerte desaparecer, pero te me escapaste, te escapaste y por eso yo tuve que pagar. Lo perdí todo ahora, tenía un futuro y tú sólo eras una tipa acabada...

Al fin se detuvo abruptamente, soltándola. Alíne lo veía de cabeza, parado justo al lado de la suya. En una de sus manos sostenía una pistola y le apuntaba directo a la frente.

.- Me parece que eso no es justo.- Quitó el seguro.- Siempre te odié, Meza, siempre lo hice.

Alíne se quedó mirando el cañón negro frente a sus ojos, esperando la detonación en cualquier momento.

**3.-**

Confiaba en que tendría la suerte de encontrar a Meza antes de que Cable o cualquier otro lo hiciera, el único problema era que la tormenta estaba haciendo que el aparato rastreador recibiera sólo estática.

Sabía que Don le pondría uno de sus aparatitos a la mujer, pero no servían de mucho si no captaban nada. Llevaba más de media hora recorriendo en diversas direcciones tratando de encontrar la señal y por fin creía que iba por el camino correcto.

Se detuvo en el lugar en que la señal se había vuelto más fuerte. Levantó la vista, revisó una vez más el aparato para confirmar la dirección antes de meterse al cementerio.

**4.-**

Una sombra pasó volando por el cielo, a espaldas de Ferrari, justo sobre su cabeza. Ella pudo verla bien, pero él ni siquiera se percató. Segundos después, el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a sacudirse convulsivamente, como si fuese víctima de algún ataque, el arma resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo mojado.

Alíne se arrastró por el barro hasta alejarse un poco de él y luego se dio la vuelta, poniéndose boca abajo y luego de rodillas, con la mano sosteniendo su hombro sangrante. Todo eso había requerido de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, casi había quedado sin aliento.

Cuando volvió a mirar, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ferrari, pero él no le devolvió la mirada. Ya no se convulsionaba, ahora sólo estaba de pie frente a ella, con una expresión de terror congelada en la cara. Un hilillo de sangre apareció en su frente y comenzó a caer por ella, haciéndose más grueso cada vez, convirtiéndose en una cascada que bajaba mojando todo el rostro. De su mano también caía un hilillo similar, entre sus dedos, y de su pecho, y de sus piernas...

Alíne lanzó el primer grito cuando el cuerpo de Ferrari comenzó a caer en trozos.

**5.-**

El grito lo dejó frío.

Levantó la cabeza en medio de la lluvia, tratando de decidir de dónde había venido. Finalmente escogió un camino.

**6.-**

Alíne se cubrió la boca con la mano en un acto reflejo. Retrocedió por el barro, tratando de escapar de los pedazos de carne que habían rodado hasta ella.

Una vez que el cuerpo de Ferrari cayó por completo a tierra, descubrió en el lugar donde había estado, una sombra de casi dos metros de alto, con un sombrero de ala ancha y un abrigo negro y largo. La sombra se movió lentamente hacia ella, pasando por encima de los restos irreconocibles de Ferrari.

Aplastó algunos con su bota...

Alíne permaneció inmóvil, tenía la vista pegada en el suelo, viendo como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el barro. Temblaba, no sabía si por el frío, si por el dolor o si por el miedo. Cable se detuvo frente a ella y se quedó inmóvil ahí. Alíne no fue capaz de alzar la mirada, sabía que el asesino tenía los ojos clavados en ella y no podía levantar la vista porque no quería encontrarse con sus ojos. Volvió la cabeza hacía el lado, tratando de escapar de su mirada.

.- No tengas miedo.- Dijo él.

Esa voz tan profunda… No era normal, una voz así no era normal.

.- ¿Es mi turno?- Preguntó ella, todavía sin mirarlo.- ¿Es mi turno al fin?

.- No.

Meza cerró los ojos de golpe. No. De nuevo no. Se llevó la mano al costado, sobre la herida, en un espasmo de dolor ¿Por qué de nuevo no? ¿Por qué la dejaba vivir otra vez?

.- ¡¿Por qué? – Gritó furiosa.- ¿Por qué yo no?

Cable alzó la cabeza contra la lluvia que caía, dejando que le bañara la cara.

.- Es muy simple.- Dijo al fin.

**TBC**


	15. La historia de Cable

**15.- LA HISTORIA DE CABLE.**

**

* * *

**

La lluvia era una muralla de agua a través de la cual, apenas se distinguían las formas de los objetos.

Leo los encontró a ambos entre las lápidas. Se ocultó tras unos arbustos, a sólo unos metros de ellos, tan cerca, que podía oír la voz del asesino con toda claridad y sin embargo, aún no había sido visto.

La mujer estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza baja. Jadeaba, tenía problemas para respirar; el asesino estaba erguido en toda su estatura frente a ella, la miraba desde arriba, sosteniendo la espada en su mano derecha. Leonardo aguardó, sin hacer el menor movimiento: La mujer estaba demasiado comprometida, un movimiento en falso, y no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla.

Cable había comenzado a hablar, en su tono profundo. Se quedó quieto y escuchó...

.- Hace exactamente cinco años atrás...- Comenzó Cable.- Había un grupo de sujetos que se ganaba la vida robando y asesinando. Eran tres de ellos. Por un tiempo las cosas fueron bien, hacían trabajos pequeños y luego se repartían las ganancias entre sí. Sin embargo... el último trabajo juntos fue más grande de lo usual.- Cable se detuvo para exhalar una carcajada.- Supongo que eso los cegó, se volvieron locos.

Cable hizo una pausa, su cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, hacia la lluvia, perdido en los recuerdos.

.- Esa misma noche, cuando ya estaban suficientemente borrachos, dos de ellos decidieron que era mucho mejor repartir el dinero en sólo dos partes, así que acordaron deshacerse del tercero.

Cable se inclinó, doblando sus rodillas, quedando su rostro a la altura del de Meza. Ésta, haciendo un esfuerzo, logró mirarlo a la cara. El asesino sonreía, con su forzada y estática sonrisa de siempre, con los mismos lentes oscuros, incluso en esa oscuridad.

.- El tercero era un tipo muy tonto, nunca había tenido nada en la vida, excepto a ella… ella….- Hizo una pausa. La sonrisa se relajó un poco.- Los otros dos lo traicionaron como a un perro...- Cable lanzó otra carcajada profunda.- Esa misma noche, lo golpearon hasta casi matarlo y luego lo arrastraron por la carretera, hasta un poste de alta tensión, hallaron un grueso cable desprendido y se las arreglaron para atarlo con él ¿Alguna vez haz recibido una descarga de energía, digamos, unos cuantos cientos de voltios?- La sonrisa de Cable se hizo más amplia.- Duele... Los ojos se te fríen como huevos...

Cable se retiró las gafas negras para revelar el par de cuencas vacías. Alíne ahogó un grito en la garganta y retrocedió, arrastrándose sobre el barro. Lamentablemente, no pudo llegar muy lejos, el dolor en el costado era demasiado intenso como para moverse demasiado.

Cable avanzó, más cerca de ella, poniéndose nuevamente los lentes.

.- Yo debí haber muerto esa noche, pero…- Se encogió de hombros, con la misma sonrisa.- No lo hice.- Lanzó una carcajada larga y profunda antes de continuar.- Fue un chasco, uno de los buenos, pero uno macabro… Viví, sí. Sí que viví. No podía ver, y el dolor era tan malo que quería arrancarme la piel a tirones, pero siempre estuve ahí, nunca me fui, nunca perdí la conciencia.- Cable se aproximó aún más a ella, sentía como la miraba con cuidado, apenas podía creer que fuera ciego, sentía su aliento contra su piel.- Y escuché todo.- Siguió.- Todo.

Cable se movió más rápido que la luz, no lo vio venir, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar: estiró su brazo y cerró su mano alrededor de su cuello con fuerza, cortándole el aire enseguida.

Como si estuviera hecha de aire, la levantó y la atrajo aún más hacía él sin ningún esfuerzo, ella volvió la cara, tratando de evitarlo hasta donde le fuera posible. Meza sintió una oleada de pánico, bordeando el terror; comenzaba a tener una idea de lo que quería hacer con ella antes de matarla, de por qué se había tomado su tiempo y sabía perfectamente que no tendría cómo resistirse, que no tendría cómo pelear. No podría moverse, no podría huir, sólo esperar a que pasara y que lo que fuera, acabara rápido…

.- No había pensado en la mujer en mucho tiempo. No recuerdo el nombre siquiera, pero recuerdo que gritó. Gritó mucho. Ellos le hicieron cosas a ella también, lo sé, yo estaba ahí, no muerto, vivo. Escuchando…- Cable pegó su rostro a la mejilla de ella y respiró profundamente por la nariz, como si quisiera absorberla. Aline no se movió, pero casi dejó escapar un grito.- No había pensado en la mujer en mucho tiempo.- Repitió y su voz resonó contra su oído. Meza trató de librarse, pero era inútil, la garra de Cable era de acero. Él continuó cómo si nada.- Se fueron y yo me quedé, logré sobrevivir esa noche y luego regresé por ellos. Nadie jamás encontrará sus cuerpos, los trozos que quedaron son demasiado pequeños. Tomé el cable con el que me habían atado, era la señal de mi sobrevivencia y la de muerte para todos los demás. Supongo que el nombre que me pusiste resultó muy apropiado.

.- ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez? - Gritó Meza, pero su voz sé quebró a medio camino. Su labio inferior temblaba, su rostro estaba mortalmente pálido. Cable sonrió.

.- Primero no sabía. Tuve que pensarlo. Después de matar a tu compañero, fui hacia ti, pero no pude seguir después de la primera estocada, no había placer al cortar tu carne, no supe por qué. Era algo en lo que debía pensar. Me quedé mucho rato observándote, mucho rato tratando de descubrir por qué no podía matarte, qué me impedía acabar contigo... Y entonces me di cuenta. Fue cuando maté a ese hombre, lo sentí en tu voz, en tú olor, el mismo miedo de la mujer que conocí, la misma desesperanza, la misma agonía de ver como su vida se iba despacio. – Cable se aproximó a Meza y acarició su mejilla con la mano.- Era tan hermoso, sentiste lo mismo que ella sintió cuando trataron de matarme, tus gritos eran como los de ella. Me recordaste a ella, a la mujer que conocí…

La rabia de Meza fue superior a su miedo. No podía ser, no podía ser que el monstruo le hubiera perdonado la vida porque la había confundido con su noviecilla.

.- Cerdo asqueroso, no me toques.- Murmuró entre dientes, haciendo a un lado su mano de un manotazo. Cable la soltó, la dejó caer al suelo de alto abajo. Sujetándose el costado, Meza se de pie puso dificultosamente.

.- Tú lo mataste ¡Tú lo mataste!- Gritó y su voz le lastimó la garganta.

El asesino la imitó y se puso de pie también. La mujer apenas podía estarse parada, se tambaleaba, luchando por mantenerse conciente.

.- ¿Quieres vengarte de mí?- Preguntó Cable, sonriendo como siempre.- ¿Todavía quieres la venganza por lo que le hice a tú amigo? Lo entiendo...

Pero Alíne negó con la cabeza. Cable la miró extrañado.

¿Quería realmente venganza? Pensó la mujer. Tanto tiempo y ahora venía a preguntarse ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? Ahora, al borde del final, todo parecía distinto, todas las cosas habían comenzado a doler distinto... Había que poner fin al dolor, era lo único que quería.

Un maldito sinsentido había hecho que Cable sobreviviera a una muerte segura y ahora estaba pasando lo mismo con ella. Por más que lo odiara, no dejaba de sobrevivir. Realmente no sabía si reír o llorar. No era justo. No parecía justo. Daniel había muerto, él no había tenido ninguna oportunidad, era él quien merecía estar con vida, no ella. El destino había hecho una mala elección, el destino insistía en mantenerla con vida a pesar de lo inútil de su existencia. Era, sin duda, una muy mala elección y ahora tendría que vivir con ella, sufrirla... O tal vez no.

Respirando profundamente, Alíne dejó caer ambos brazos, sosteniéndose apenas en sus piernas. Tras unos segundos más en los que intentó recuperar el aliento, logró mirar al asesino.

.- No, no quiero venganza. Lo que quiero…- Dijo con la voz apagada. Meza extendió sus brazos, revelando gran parte de su pecho y la cicatriz que lucía brillante bajo la lluvia.- Lo que quiero es que termines tu trabajo. Termina lo que empezaste con ésta cicatriz.

Cable pareció dudar, dividido entre el asombro y la duda.

.- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Preguntó al fin, Alíne asintió.- Entonces que así sea.- Dijo, blandiendo la espada a un costado. Meza cerró los ojos.

.- Adelante.- Susurró.- No quiero estar con vida. No más.

Cable asintió con la cabeza.

.- Ella habría querido morir también. En aquellas últimas horas, sé que lo deseó también.

La cara de meza se contrajo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

.- ¿Por qué lo mataste?- Lloró, apenas audible.- ¿Por qué a él y no a mí?

Cable retrocedió un par de pasos.

.- No te preocupes.- Dijo.- El dolor acabará pronto.

Sostuvo la espada con ambas manos y la levantó sobre su cabeza.

Leonardo salió de entre los arbustos, sin agitar una hoja. Había escuchado suficiente. Cable avanzó, dirigiendo la espada hacia el cuello de Alíne. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, su mirada estaba perdida en el barro bajo sus pies, sus ojos llenos lágrimas.

Leo interpuso una de sus espadas en el preciso momento en que la hoja de Cable caía sobre ella. Sin esperar a que el asesino se recuperase de la impresión, se abalanzó sobre él.

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Gritó con rabia. Tenía la cabeza vuelta hacia la mujer, pero atacaba sin detenerse al asesino con una sola de sus espadas, obligándolo a retroceder.

Ella alzó la vista sorprendida ¿De dónde había salido? Leo la seguía mirando, mientras golpeaba a su oponente sin siquiera verlo.

.- ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas hacer!.- Le gritó nuevamente, furioso. No sabía bien por qué, pero de pronto estaba tan enojado que la habría matado él mismo. Aprovechó esa furia para descargarlo todo sobre Cable.

Su tono de voz logró que Alíne reaccionara, como si volviera de un sueño profundo.

.- ¿Qué?- Atinó a decir tras unos segundos.

Leo no pudo contestar de inmediato, Cable pretendía tomar la ofensiva después de todos esas estocadas sin respiro que le había dado, finalmente tuvo que volver toda su atención hacía él. Cable estaba acortando la distancia entre ambos, su espada, más larga y poderosa, rechazaba fácilmente la de Leo, pero éste aún se negaba a desenfundar la otra. Cuando la tensión entre ambos se volvió insoportable, Leo optó por separarse de él, saltando hacia atrás, logrando alejarse varios metros.

Cable no lo siguió, permaneció en su lugar, inmóvil como una estatua.

Leonardo se tomó unos segundos para recobrar el aliento antes de volver a hablar, sin apartar sus ojos del asesino.

.- ¿Así es cómo honrarás su muerte?- Dijo y la voz le temblaba de rabia.- ¿Ofreciendo tu vida a su asesino, rindiéndote como una cobarde…?

.- ¿Cobarde?- Repitió la mujer, atontada.

.- ¡Reacciona!- Le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que su voz sonara por sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

Pero la mujer no respondió, sus ojos quedaron abiertos de par en par, completamente ausentes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mientras la pelea se reiniciaba. La espada de Cable brilló en la oscuridad, Leo alzó la suya, aún una sola de ellas. Sin perderse de vista, comenzaron a circundarse, lentamente, describiendo una amplia órbita, un espacio amplio, pero a sólo un salto de distancia para cualquiera de los dos.

.- Finalmente, guerrero verde.- Siseó el asesino.- Finalmente podemos terminar nuestra pelea.- Leo no le respondió.- Trabajar para Aliaga sólo fue un pasatiempo, en cuanto te vi, supe que eras un enemigo digno. Le darás un nuevo valor a la misión para la que he sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

.- ¿Misión?- Leo arrugó la frente.

Cable blandió la espada delante de él en rápidos movimientos, para finalmente dejarla apuntando hacia la tierra, apartada de su cuerpo, lista para atacar.

.- Matar. Pura y simplemente.

Leo no se inmutó, sólo se quedó ahí, escuchando, mirando con cuidado al asesino, intentando comprender su naturaleza.

.- Lamento el dolor de tú pasado.- Dijo al fin, sereno, sin alzar la voz.- Pero no permitiré que sigas matando y si para detenerte debo combatirte y vencerte, entonces lo haré.

Cable soltó una nueva carcajada, larga y estruendosa.

.- Nunca podrás detenerme, guerrero. Es mi deseo de venganza lo que me impulsa, crece y se hace fuerte con cada muerte que ejecuto, tan poderoso, que Dios mismo tiembla ante él. - Cable adelantó una pierna hacia él, poniéndose en posición de ataque.- Ahora, guerrero, prepárate a morir.

Se lanzó contra él, casi arrastrando la punta de la hoja contra el suelo, alzándola horizontalmente en el último segundo, esperando hacer contacto con el cuello de Leo. Leo opuso su propia espada y bloqueó el ataque, golpeando a su vez la hoja contraria, obligando a su oponente a regresar a su posición anterior, quedándose a la espera del próximo asalto.

.- Soy un instrumento de la muerte.- Gritó el asesino cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra.- Mi odio es imparable, mi dolor infinito y todos pagarán con sus vidas por ello.

Arriba, en el cielo, un relámpago estalló, seguido del estruendo del trueno, interrumpiendo sus palabras, creando automáticamente un momento de paz. Ambos oponentes guardaron sus distancias, esperando el momento para el próximo asalto.

Leo se relajó a lo que el aire dejaba de retumbar, veía a su oponente frente a sí y en su mente los motivos para derrotarlo estaban claros, no habría más cuestionamientos, sabía lo que debía hacer y sólo con esa claridad sería capaz de visualizar el triunfo… No es que le hubiera costado tanto decidir que debía eliminar al maldito hijo de puta, de todas formas.

.- Sólo eres un asesino.- Dijo con voz serena.- Sólo eso.

Cable se inclinó hacia delante y corrió hacia Leo, hacia su derecha. Leo alzó su espada en espera del golpe, pero tras una rápida finta, Cable cambió su dirección y antes de que Leo pudiese verlo claramente, la hoja de su espada cortaba el aire a su izquierda.

Saltó dando un medio giro, apenas escapando del filo, pudo oírlo silbar en el aire frente a su cara. Cable atacó nuevamente, sin esperar un segundo, lanzando golpe tras golpe de su espada, Leo los bloqueó todo, sacando chispas cada vez que ambas hojas se encontraban.

.- ¡Matar es mi único propósito! - Gritó Cable.- Matarte demostrará la verdad de mis razones, mientras más poderoso es mi enemigo, más ciertas se vuelven.

A pesar de que a cada minuto la lucha se volvía más y más intensa, Leo seguía evadiendo los ataques sin desenvainar su segunda espada. A pesar de que Cable era rápido e increíblemente diestro, aún creía poder ganarle en agilidad.

Flectando ambas piernas dio un salto, pasando por encima de su cabeza, aterrizando a sus espaldas. Sin volverse aún, se agachó, deslizando una de sus piernas. Pudo sentirla haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de Cable, el golpe envió al asesino por los aires... pero no cayó. Antes de que su cuerpo tocara tierra, se acomodó y aterrizó sobre sus propias piernas. Lo atacó de vuelta, lanzando estocadas directas, tratando de empalarlo, a las que Leo evadía simplemente retrocediendo a saltitos.

.- Pero matar no cambia nada.- Dijo. Cable saltó nuevamente hacia él, descargando una lluvia de golpes desde distintos ángulos a la velocidad de la luz. Leo los bloqueaba todos, y continuaba hablando.- Sé que debes darte cuenta. No cambia nada porque el dolor sigue ahí… Sé que es así.

.- Cállate.

.- No hay alivio, no hay catarsis. No hay liberación. No la hay, nunca la habrá, sólo dolor...

.- ¡Cállate!- Cable dirigió el filo contra su garganta, pero falló.

.- Sé lo que sientes y siento compasión por ti…

.- No… ¡Cómo te atreves!

.- Estás atrapado en esa noche una y otra vez…

Cable lanzó un rugido con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz y su voz se impuso en medio de la lluvia. Se lanzó sobre Leo una vez más, pero esta vez cargado de ira, cargado de rabia, por primera vez, no sonreía, la sonrisa se había esfumado completamente de su cara, por primera vez.

.- ¡Eso no importa!- Gritó, desquiciado.- ¡Nada importa! ¡Nadie merece vivir mientras ella esté muerta!

Descargó la espada contra el lado derecho de Leo, un golpe fácil de anticipar, pero increíblemente fuerte. Puso su espada para bloquearlo, pero el impacto lo hizo resbalar por el barro, mientras aguantaba la presión contra su espada.

.- ¿Ella? – Preguntó Leo, mirándolo extrañado.- ¿Quién es ella?

Cable se detuvo en seco, con la boca abierta.

Leonardo aprovechó para apartar la espada con un golpe, mandando al mismo tiempo una patada al pecho del hombre. Éste retrocedió, pero su expresión permaneció congelada en la estupefacción; ni siquiera había sentido el golpe, su mente estaba lejos de ahí. Leo volvió a adoptar posición de ataque frente a él y esperó.

.- Su nombre….- Repitió Cable, como hipnotizado.

La había olvidado, era verdad, no podía recordarla. "Las cosas que hacemos cuando la pena es demasiada" pensó Leo… Observó al hombre con cuidado, estaban ahí en su rostro, el dolor y la pérdida. Sintió genuina compasión por él… Pero también la sentía por sus víctimas. No. No estaba tratando de convencerlo de nada: Sólo buscaba desestabilizarlo lo suficiente como para poder destruirlo. Y en algo estaba resultando. Pudo notarlo enseguida: Sus golpes ya no tenían la precisión de antes, estaban fallando, Ya no eran los controlados golpes de antes, sino sólo estocadas impulsivas tiradas casi sin pensar.

El rostro de Cable cambió otra vez, se ensombreció. Estaba lleno de furia, lleno de odio y como nunca antes, no sabía cómo ocultarlo.

.- ¿Tú quieres que me detenga?- Comenzó, con voz ronca.- Tendrás que ganarte ese derecho.

La sonrisa apareció de nuevo en el rostro de Cable, tan blanca, reluciente y demente como siempre. Con la espada describió un círculo frente a él y la estela de su hoja quedó suspendida en el aire.

.- Prepárate guerrero.

Leo adoptó una posición defensiva. Por supuesto, pensó. Las palabras estaban demás, siempre lo estuvieron…

Siendo ambos espadachines, sólo había una forma de resolver las cosas.

**TBC**


	16. La vara silbante

**16- LA VARA SILBANTE. **

**

* * *

**

El cuerpo de Leo se agazapó, como el de un animal a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Habiendo dicho lo que debía decirse, ya nada quedaba excepto la pelea. Su mente se vació de todo lo demás y por dentro estuvo en paz. Sintió la lluvia fría, los árboles meciéndose alrededor, el viento que rugía en sus oídos, los latidos de su corazón, su respiración, tratando, aún en medio de la batalla, de pertenecer a todo eso y de hacerlo suyo a la vez.

Cable se movió lentamente, volviendo a describir aquella órbita alrededor de Leonardo, lentamente cerrando el círculo dentro del cual se batirían. Ambos lo sabían, sólo la primera estocada importaba, el primer golpe decidiría la pelea. El primer golpe sería el único.

Leo sostenía su espada con la mano derecha, en un movimiento cambió su posición, dejando el filo hacia abajo, como si fuera un puñal. Lentamente, su mano izquierda había comenzado a moverse hacia su espalda. Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Con cada respiración se hacía más conciente de lo que le rodeaba; la lluvia que caía sobre él, los árboles alrededor, la respiración de Alíne a unos cuantos metros, incluso el palpitar del corazón de Cable.

Abrió los ojos de una vez. Un sólo golpe...

Cable saltó hacia adelante con un grito aterrador, cortando la lluvia que caía oblicua. La espada a su diestra, completamente extendida, como si fuese una gran garra. Leo no se movió. Contaba cada segundo que tardaba Cable en llegar hasta él.

El asesino era ciego, lo había descubierto casi por casualidad mientras peleaban en aquel viejo edificio, de no haber sido por esa coincidencia, jamás lo habría descubierto. Peleaba como si pudiera ver claramente. Creía haber descubierto cómo lo lograba y creía haber encontrado la forma de usarlo a su favor. Cuando su oponente estaba a sólo el largo de su espada de distancia, Leo arrancó de golpe lo que guardaba en su espalda.

En medio de su eterna oscuridad, Cable sintió un silbido, algo como música, una débil nota en medio de las gotas de agua que caían. ¿Qué era ese ruido? ¿Había sido su enemigo cambiando de posición? Según las gotas de lluvia que caían y golpeaban su piel, su oponente debía estar justo frente a él, pero ahora, ese sonido...

El silbido pasó de nuevo junto a él, le hizo volver la cabeza. Era una nota musical, una nota muy aguda, ésta vez por su lado izquierdo... Movió la cabeza otra vez, desorientado, tuvo que frenar su ataque... ¿Dónde...? El silbido lo distraía de todo lo demás... Las pisadas de su oponente o el agua cayendo sobre él...

Hasta que sintió un golpe en el costado.

Se volvió hacia el golpe y el silbido volvió a pasar junto a él, esta vez a sus espaldas. Volteó sólo la cabeza y ahora sintió los golpes en su pecho y en su cuello. Lanzó la espada, tratando de conectar con el cuerpo del ser verde, pero sólo consiguió golpear el aire vacío. Segundos después, pudo oír como una hoja trataba de llegar hasta su cuerpo. La sintió sólo unos segundos antes, bloqueándola apenas a tiempo. Pero su golpe había sido débil. Cable lo supo y para entonces, su oponente debía saberlo también… Estaba desorientado.

El silbido se hizo aún más intenso. Golpeó en su dirección sólo para encontrarse con la nada. Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre él, venían de los lados, de arriba, de abajo, no podía saber dónde estaba su oponente, no podía descubrirlo. Y, por un segundo, descuidó su espada... El clang del metal rompió el aire, una nota pura que hizo eco entre las lápidas de piedra. La espada dio vueltas en el aire hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo, enterrándose profundamente.

En menos de un segundo, Leo guardó la suya en su funda y corrió hacia Cable quien retrocedía, desarmado y confundido. Hizo girar el bo que sostenía con la otra mano y un extraño silbido inundó el aire, haciendo que el asesino volviese su cabeza en distintas direcciones. Leo saltó sobre él, pateando su estómago, haciéndolo doblarse sobre sí mismo. Tomó su mano derecha y la dobló hacia atrás hasta quebrar el brazo. Cable apenas se quejó, intentó contraatacar con el otro brazo, pero sin soltar el primero, Leo lo aprisionó también y no lo soltó hasta que escuchó los huesos crujir.

No obstante, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, para esquivar una patada.

Cable lanzó sus largas piernas contra él, mientras sus brazos colgaban inutilizados a los lados, como las mangas vacías de una camisa. Leo tomó el bo de metal y describió una arco con él por sobre su cabeza, nuevamente surgió el extraño silbido, haciendo que la cabeza de Cable vacilara en busca del origen, permitiéndole a Leo barrer sus pies bajo él, arrojándolo al suelo.

Antes de que cayera, le asestó una lluvia de golpes más, mientras aún estaba en el aire. No eran mortales, pero era difícil que volviese a levantarse con ambos brazos y una pierna rota. Cable finalmente cayó pesadamente sobre el barro, salpicando tierra en distintas direcciones, chocando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol lleno de nudos.

Allí se quedó, inmóvil, respirando con dificultad. Había perdido sus lentes y el sombrero resbalaba por un lado de su cabeza.

Leo se detuvo frente a él.

.- He ganado.- Dijo suavemente.- Ya no podrás moverte de ahí.

Cable sólo sonrió, dándole la razón.

Leo había vencido, sí, pero no sentía la satisfacción del triunfo ni la adrenalina de haber superado a su oponente. No sentía nada de eso, excepto, tal vez, un poco de tristeza.

.- ¿Qué has usado? - Preguntó el asesino, con la voz entrecortada.- ¿Un silbato?

.- Un bo.- Respondió. Cable lanzó una carcajada.

.- Un staff no silba.

.- Este sí.- Respondió simplemente Leo.- Está hecho de metal, hueco. Le hice una cuña en una de los extremos, el aire pasa por ahí cada vez que lo hago girar, emitiendo ese sonido. Sabía que el ruido te confundiría, no podrías saber dónde estaba.- Leo hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar.- Supuse que esa era la forma en que podías conocer la posición de tus enemigos.

Cable lanzó una risita cascada, casi sin fuerzas.

.- Creí que este sería un duelo de espadas. Creí que querías demostrar quién era el mejor. Eso fue lo que sentí en ti la primera vez que nos encontramos, allá en los muelles ¿Recuerdas? hace sólo dos noches atrás...

Leo negó con la cabeza.

.- Tal vez. Tal vez al principio era eso lo que quería, pero hoy no. Ya no. No creo que probar quién es el mejor con la espada tenga valor alguno después de todo…

Ambos guardaron silencio por largos minutos, sólo podía escucharse el ruido de la lluvia al caer.

.- Supongo que el destino te ha dado la razón.- Dijo finalmente.- Sin embargo, para alguien que ha sobrevivido a una descarga de miles de voltios, unos huesos quebrados nos es gran cosa...

Leo se quedó frío. Cable se medio incorporó tan rápido como la luz, llevando su mano derecha a la parte de atrás, a su espalda. Cuando volvió a sacarla, traía un sable corto en ella. Lo había tenido ahí todo el tiempo. En un solo movimiento, lo extrajo de su funda, Leonardo ya alzaba su propia espada. Esperaba el ataque, pero fue sólo en el último segundo cuando descubrió la verdad…

Y la verdad era que ese sable corto, no era para él.

La totalidad de la hoja ya estaba en el estómago de Cable para cuando pudo percatarse. Sus manos quedaron congeladas en un ademán de desenfundar. Antes de que pudiera avanzar hasta él, Cable estaba retorciendo la hoja en el interior de su cuerpo mientras un hilillo de sangre caía por la comisura de su boca.

.- La recuerdo ahora.- Dijo con los dientes apretados y la sonrisa imperturbable.- La recuerdo bien...- Cable cayó hacía atrás, su cabeza golpeó el tronco del árbol y se quedó ahí, inmóvil, con la vista hacia sus ramas, sus brazos cayeron a los lados inertes, la hoja quedó incrustada en su cuerpo.- No más olvidar, no más...

La voz de Cable se apagó. Leo esperó, pero ya no dijo nada más, su cabeza quedó recostada contra el tronco, la vista hacia el cielo. Todavía sonreía un poco...

Leo cayó de rodillas frente a él, en silencio, la cara desencajada. Todavía miraba sin creerlo, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, no tuvo tiempo siquiera de pensar en evitarlo…

No era eso lo que tenía planeado. No era eso de ninguna forma.

Fueron los quejidos ahogados de Meza los que le sacaron de su aturdimiento. Casi la había olvidado. Se puso de pie al instante y la buscó entre las lápidas. De alguna forma, había conseguido llegar hasta la que decía _Daniel Mercado_ en letras negras, estaba de rodillas frente a la piedra.

Leo se acercó a ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad. Estaba sangrando mucho.

.- Vete. - Le dijo apenas.- Déjame aquí, no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí.

Leo no la escuchó, se inclinó junto a ella.

.- Siempre hay algo...- Le dijo.

.- No….- Dijo ella, llorando.- No, déjame…

Con toda la gentileza de la que fue capaz, Leo la levantó del piso y la cargó en sus brazos.

.- Trataremos de pensar en algo.- Le dijo, suavemente. Ella se resistió al principio, pero después sólo se dejó llevar. Leo sintió su pulso, y le preocupó lo débil que estaba.- No te vayas a morir ahora...- Le susurró mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.- Te lo prohíbo.

Ella lo miró un momento, luchando por no perder la conciencia, luego se volvió a ver la lápida que estaban dejando atrás...

**TBC**


	17. No puede llover todo el tiempo

Soundtrack: It can't rain all the time/Jane Siberry

Promise of a Lifetime/Kutless

**17.- NO PUEDE LLOVER TODO EL TIEMPO.**

**

* * *

**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, una luz blanca se había estado colando por ellos hasta que la obligó a abrirlos. Parpadeó un par de veces esperando aclarar la visión.

Estaba recostada y se sentía cálida y adormecida. A la derecha, podía ver la fuente de la luz, tal vez una ventana, velada por una cortina blanca que mantenía el lugar en penumbra. Junto a la ventana, podía ver una mancha aún más grande, oscura, apoyada o quizás sentada en el marco de la ventana.

Volvió los ojos al frente.

Parpadeó un par de veces más, su visión comenzaba a mejorar. Podía sentir el acompasado bip de una máquina, muy cerca. Movió un poco sus manos y descubrió sendos tubos adheridos a ambas manos y muñecas. Intentó moverse un poco más, pero le resultó algo doloroso, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos parecían estar algo adormecidos, sumergidos en una somnolencia. Volvió a recostarse contra la almohada y suspiró.

Así que estaba en un hospital. Estaba viva y bien, salvo por esa leve sensación de dolor que recorría su cuerpo.

.- ¿Hace cuanto que estás ahí?- Preguntó en voz alta, descubriendo que apenas si tenía fuerzas suficientes para hablar.

.- Casi desde que te estabilizaron.- Respondió suavemente una voz desde la ventana.

.- ¿No tienes miedo de que te descubran?

.- No. Acaban de terminar la guardia, la enfermera se fue hace diez minutos y no volverá hasta dentro de otra media hora.

Alíne sonrió.

.- Bien.

La sombra se separó de la ventana y avanzó hasta ella. Alíne no se sentía capaz de girar la cabeza, pero podía adivinar sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Tomó una silla cercana y se sentó junto a su cama.

.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó.

.- Como una mierda.

.- Así te ves.

.- Gracias…

.- Descuida, estarás como nueva en poco tiempo.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Leo sólo sonrío. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, luego la mujer volvió sus ojos al techo.

.- Ya no llueve.- Comentó distraídamente. Acababa de darse cuenta, ya no oía el ruido del agua al caer. Llevaba escuchando ese mismo sonido desde hacía tanto tiempo ya, casi se había acostumbrado a él y ahora le parecía extraño no escucharlo.

.- No.- Contestó su visitante.- Ha dejado de llover.

.- Leonardo...- Pronunció su nombre lentamente, él se volvió a mirarla.- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Qué pasó... que pasó con...?

.- Está muerto.- Respondió secamente Leo.

Los ojos de la mujer se clavaron muy abiertos en el espacio vacío, inmóviles. Permanecieron así por varios segundos, hasta que su mirada bajó lentamente hasta los pies de su cama.

.- Ya veo.- Dijo simplemente.- ¿Tú...?.- Comenzó, pero Leo negó con la cabeza.

.- No. No fui yo.

Meza se quedó pensando un segundo, sin volverse a mirarlo.

.- ¿Él?- Preguntó. Esta vez Leo asintió. Meza se quedó callada, tratando de asimilar esa información.

.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó él; ella intentó sonreír un poco.

.- No...- Contestó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no llorar. Leo aguardó en silencio a su lado.- Daniel lo habría perdonado ¿Sabes?- Dijo al fin, después de un rato.- Él nunca lo quiso muerto... Pero él no era de este planeta.- Alíne sonrió levemente, lo más que le permitían las magulladuras en su cara.

Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente, por varios minutos más. Finalmente, ella volvió a hablar.

.- ¿Tú me trajiste aquí? - Preguntó.

.- Llamé a una ambulancia, esperé a que llegasen, luego tuve que desaparecer. Vine a ver como seguías.

La mirada de la mujer volvió a perderse en el techo.

.- Gracias.- Murmuró.- Tal vez puedas ayudarme a escapar cuando me sienta mejor.- Leo la miró confundido.

.- ¿Escapar?

.- Todavía me han de estar culpando por todo, la droga, corrupción y por estar ligada con Aliaga y quizás que otras cosas más hayan inventado de mí. Me asombra que no me hayan esposado a la cama.

.- No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso.- Dijo Leo simplemente, la mujer volvió sólo los ojos hacia él, incrédula.- Mis hermanos y yo le entregamos a tú jefe un par de cintas de video, muy informativas que grabamos de la oficina de Aliaga. Puse los equipos la primera vez que estuve ahí, aparece en vivo y a todo color como Aliaga le pagó a Ferrari para rescatar su mercancía, no servirá para atrapar a ninguno de los dos, pero es suficiente para limpiar tu nombre.

.- Y encima salvaste mi honor. Vaya un chico eficiente.- Murmuró ella débilmente.- Lástima que no vaya a servir de nada en contra de Ferrari. El pobre infeliz terminó cortado en tiritas...

.- Tu compasión me conmueve.- Dijo Leo, alzando una ceja. Alíne ignoró el comentario y siguió adelante.

.- Pero ese video servirá para incriminar a Aliaga, podríamos atraparlo, enviarlo a juicio, tal como tú querías...- Iba a seguir, pero la expresión de Leo la hizo detenerse.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente.

.- No creo que vaya a ser necesario. Está muerto.- Dijo y antes de que Alíne pudiera preguntar nada, continuó.- Encontraron su cuerpo clavado en la puerta de su club nocturno, con el sello del Pie grabado en la cara. Prefiero no contarte el resto. Tal vez no los conozcas tan bien como yo, pero el Pie es famoso por sus castigos.

Alíne guardó silencio, sorprendida. Jamás pensó que todo terminaría así…

.- Así que todo ha acabado.- Dijo con tristeza.- La sangre ha lavado la sangre y al final no ha quedado nadie.

.- Excepto tú.- Dijo Leo. Alíne quedó boquiabierta.

.- Excepto yo.- Repitió lentamente.

Excepto ella… Jamás pensó que terminaría así. Jamás pensó que sobreviviría a esa pesadilla… Casi daba por hecho que no lo lograría y aún así, no era ni alivio ni felicidad lo que sentía. Todo lo contrario. Era el horrible descubrimiento de que todavía seguía ahí, de que todavía tendría que seguir arrastrando su penosa humanidad a través de ese espantoso mundo… Sin él…

Leo la miró y cerró los ojos, suspirando, adivinando sus pensamientos.

.- Olvídalo.- Le dijo.- Ni siquiera lo pienses. Estás aquí, sigues aquí… Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Ella no respondió de inmediato, se quedó escuchando el bip de la máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales.

.- ¿No? ¿En verdad no hay nada?... - Habló al fin, en una voz que era apenas un susurro.- Siempre he estado lista para darme por vencido, desde hace tiempo... Estoy cansada... Dani también lo estaba, pero de alguna forma lograba seguir, de alguna parte sacaba fuerzas, para él y para mí. Pero ahora ya no está…

De pronto Alíne se interrumpió, presionando su boca con la mano, cerrando firmemente los ojos, haciendo el último esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas, un último esfuerzo completamente inútil… Al final no pudo hacer nada, el llanto le ganó y salió sin ningún control.

Leo no dijo nada, la dejó sollozar en paz. Siguiendo un impulso, puso su mano sobre la de ella.

.- ¿Por qué? ¿Era demasiado bueno para este mundo? ¿Fue eso? - Meza no podía dejar de llorar, sentía que jamás iba a detenerse. Era la primera vez que lloraba sin tratar de impedirlo y la pena jamás se había sentido tan real.- Nada me importaba, sólo él, sólo lo quería a él y jamás lo supo, nunca se lo dije, nunca pude...- La mujer se volvió un poco a un lado y hundió la cara en la almohada, tratando de ahogar los sollozos.- Lo quiero de vuelta... lo quiero aquí otra vez, lo extraño tanto…

Leo se volvió a mirarla con tristeza. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo habría estado tratando de guardarse todo eso, tratando de aguantar... Deseó poder hacer algo, deseó que hubiese algo más que pudiera hacer además de estar ahí y apretar su mano… Deseó que hubiese una forma de absorber el dolor y hacerlo desaparecer, de hacer que de pronto todo estuviera bien…

Sonrió, bajando la mirada. Como si él siempre supiera qué hacer, como si sus propios problemas no lo superaran, como si él mismo no cayera en la desesperación cada cierto tiempo… Aún así, si hubiera algo más que pudiera hacer lo haría, si hubiera algo más en el mundo que él pudiera hacer para que de pronto todo estuviera bien, todo en absoluto…

.- Todo estará bien.- Le dijo, pero sonaba realmente estúpido al lado de toda esa pena. Era estúpido siquiera pensarlo, no sabía si las cosas iban a estar bien, no tenía idea, no tenía como saberlo… A lo más podía desearlo y lo deseó. Lo deseó con fuerza y cuando lo hizo, pensaba en ella, en sus hermanos, en él.

La mujer siguió llorando por un buen rato más, hasta que lentamente se fue calmando, lentamente volvió a quedar en silencio, volvió a clavar la vista en el techo, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Leo jamás soltó su mano, hasta que fue ella quien la deslizó sobre la de él y la apretó suavemente.

Él se quedó muy quieto. Se volvió a verla extrañado, no pensó que fuera a devolverle el gesto… Se dio cuenta de lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a ese tipo de cosas, un simple apretón de manos lo confundía. Por un instante sintió comprensión… Complicidad… Compañía. Fue agradable. Pero tras unos minutos, ella lo soltó y la sensación fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Leo la miró un segundo más y luego se puso de pie nuevamente, abandonando su lado y yendo a pararse junto a la ventana. La tarde iba cayendo de a poco, la luz se iba lentamente, de a poco la habitación comenzaba a quedar a oscuras.

.- ¿En verdad ha dejado de llover?- Preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada.

Leo se volvió a ver hacia el exterior.

.- Sí… No puede llover todo el tiempo.- Respondió y luego se quedó un instante pensando antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Aline?

.- ¿Si?

.- No te rindas.

Ella se volvió a verlo de golpe, con una expresión de perplejidad, Leo continuaba mirando por la ventana.

"La vida es una mierda. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será. No hay esperanza. No importa lo que hagamos, no importa cuánto lo intentemos, de nada sirve. En este mundo sólo hay maldad y eso es todo lo que hay. No hay más que monstruos allá afuera…" Había dicho ella y había noches en las que sentía exactamente lo mismo. Había noches en las que no lo podía evitar y aún así… Aún así, no quería darse por vencido. No aún, no todavía…

.- Por favor… No te rindas.- Repitió.- No todavía.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

.- No soy tan fuerte…

Leo se volvió al fin a verla.

.- Sí, sí lo eres. Sólo tienes que intentarlo.

Ella se le quedó mirando, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

.- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué te importa? Qué más te da…

Él sonrió suavemente y bajó la cabeza.

.- Si yo intento no rendirme, me tendrás siempre de tu lado. Si tú lo intentas, entonces tal vez yo pueda tenerte a ti del mío… No estaremos solos y las cosas se hacen un poco más fáciles si no tienes que estar solo.

Meza lo miró sorprendida. Quién era realmente esa extraña criatura, por qué siquiera se molestaba un segundo en ella. No sabían nada el uno del otro, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, eran todavía un par de extraños y sin embargo… Sin embargo, estaba ahí, ofreciéndole una mano, tratando de darle esperanza… Lo más sorprendente era que, por un segundo, casi funcionaba…

.- Trataré...- Dijo al fin, casi sin darse cuenta.

Leonardo sonrió.

.- Es un comienzo.

Alíne se le quedó mirando, sintiendo de pronto que nada podía ser tan al azar, que nada podía ser tan sólo porque sí… De pronto veía tras ese chico una mano grande y misteriosa venida directo desde arriba, lista a sostenerla justo cuando creía que estaba por caer… "No estaremos solos" Había dicho y la frase había parecido de pronto como un destello en su oscuridad…

_No estaremos solos…_

.- ¿Leo?

.- ¿Si?

.- ¿Te quedarías conmigo? Un rato más al menos…

Leo la miró sorprendido un instante, pero luego volvió a sonreír. Fue a sentarse nuevamente en la silla junto a ella.

.- No estaba planeando ir a ninguna parte por ahora.

La mujer sonrió y volvió a recostarse en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Después de un rato, Leo pensó que se había quedado dormida, pero entonces volvió a hablar.

.- Nunca te pregunté...

.- ¿Qué cosa?

.- Sobre ti. Es decir… No puedo seguir obviando el hecho de que eres bastante… fuera de lo usual…

Leo soltó una risa cansada.

.- Esa es una manera muy elegante de decirlo, sólo por eso te contaré la historia… Pero es bastante larga ¿Seguro que quieres oírla ahora?

.- No parece que tenga nada más que hacer de momento...

.- Ok.

Leo tomó aire y comenzó con la historia sin ser interrumpido en ningún momento, pero para cuando terminó, se extrañó que la mujer no hubiese hecho ningún comentario. Cuando se volvió a verla, estaba profundamente dormida.

.- Es la peor audiencia que he tenido hasta ahora.- Dijo en un susurro, subiendo las mantas de la cama hasta cubrir los hombros de la mujer. Ésta murmuró algo en sueños y continuó durmiendo. No le importaba de todas formas, se sentía bien encontrar a alguien a quien no le importaran demasiado las explicaciones.

Se volvió hacia la ventana, desde ahí volvió a mirar hacia la cama, al cuerpo durmiente de la mujer.

.- Todo estará bien.- Murmuró pensativo y esa vez realmente se lo creyó.- Todo es mejor cuando no tienes que estar solo.

Abrió la ventana y recibió de golpe la brisa fría. Afuera, el cielo ya se había vuelto azul oscuro y las primeras estrellas brillaban sin nubes.

**TBC**


	18. Reflexiones

**Soundtrack: Boku wa ni niteiru/SeeSaw**

**18.- REFLEXIONES **

**

* * *

**

Hace una semana ya que Alíne salió del hospital.

Está bien, bien considerando las circunstancias y el hecho de que aún no se puede mover demasiado. Hoy estuve en su departamento, ayudándola a poner algunas cosas en orden.

Estará bien... con el tiempo. Estoy seguro. Está viva y la vida es buena, aunque sea menos que perfecta, aunque todo alrededor parezca estar yéndose al diablo… Aún así, sigue siendo bueno estar vivos. Y es bueno no estar solos. Sólo tengo que convencerla de eso, de la misma forma en que me convenzo a mí mismo todos los días, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, tantas veces como sea necesario…

La vida es buena. La vida continúa.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
